Amnésie et nouvelle amitié
by TwoSiblWriting
Summary: OS en 3 parties écrit par Kiara parce qu'elle est gentille. Et oui. Alors… Résumé (de merde bien sur parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire) : Harry Potter, qui est maintenant un médecin reconnu chez les Moldus fait la rencontre de son nouveau patient. Cependant, il semblerait qu'il le connaisse mais que celui-ci ne se souvienne de rien…
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : Kiara ;)**

 **Disclaimer : A ma déesse, JK Rowling.**

 **Couple : Un Drarry bien sur ! (il faudrait que je pense à faire autre chose d'ailleurs… '-')**

 **Titre : Amnésie et nouvelle amitié.**

 **Note : Ceci est un Tree-Shot, un OS en 3 parties, étant donné qu'elle faisait 33 pages word écrit en taille 12… L'histoire se déroule après Poudlard, et il n'y a aucun changement dans le passé (sauf la mort de Voldemort mais vous verrez plus tard) Bonne lecture !**

 **PARTIE I**

« Docteur ? » l'apostropha avec respect la jolie nouvelle infirmière – blonde aux cheveux relevés en un chignon parfait, dégageant sa nuque, yeux d'un bleu profond d'une douceur qui faisait fondre les patients – en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau. « Un nouveau patient pour vous. Chambre 234. »

« J'arrive Elisa », répondit-il. « Deux minutes. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Le Docteur Harry Potter était reconnu comme un médecin particulièrement brillant malgré son jeune âge. En effet, âgé de seulement 25 ans, il avait le niveau d'un ancien médecin à la longue expérience. Il c'était fait connaître dans le monde Moldu – ou il travaillait exclusivement – après avoir soigné une patiente atteinte d'un cancer du poumon particulièrement violent. Depuis, il avait été embauché au grand Hôpital de Paris, le plus célèbre et talentueux établissement de France. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où il venait, il était apparu comme ça du jour au lendemain, avec un magnifique accent anglais. Cependant, s'il était connu par ses talents de médecin, il l'était aussi pour sa grande beauté. 1m92, longs cheveux ébènes rassemblés en une queue-de-cheval indomptable avec quelques mèches rebelles lui tombant devant son regard vert hypnotique, époustouflant, envoutant même. Munit d'un petit sourire mi-charmeur, mi-doux, il faisait palpiter les cœurs des jeunes filles, rougirent les infirmières et glousser les vieilles femmes. En plus, il était gentil et attentionné avec tout le monde, attentif, à l'écoute, de bon conseil, blagueur, joyeux… Le rêve de toutes les filles. Le seul point noir était qu'il était distant et renfermé dès que ça le touchait lui. On ne le voyait pas une seconde lors de ses congés et parfois, il semblait dans un tout autre monde quand il avait la visite d'anciennes connaissances. Mais bon, il n'y a rien de parfait dans la vie.

Harry Potter c'était donc trouvé une nouvelle vie en le monde des Moldus après la chute de Voldemort par sa baguette. Il était heureux, libre et lui-même dans un monde qui ignorait tout de son titre d'élu, de son passé, de sa magie trop puissante pour un garçon si jeune, de ses cauchemars.

« Voilà », annonça-t-il en refermant son ordinateur dernier cri sur lequel il finissait un rapport sur son dernier patient. « Quel est le problème du patient de la chambre 234 ? »

Ils quittèrent le bureau rapidement, l'infirmière sur les talons. Ils traversèrent l'aire des plus âgés avant d'entrer dans la partie réservée aux cas les plus graves. Il était uniquement appelé là. Le docteur et la jeune fille passèrent devant la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur de l'hôpital et son reflet s'afficha. Il avait le teint clair, une longue blouse de médecin blanche grande ouverte, une chemise à manche courtes verte claire rentrée dans un pantalon noir et des converses noirs confortables. Il adoptait une posture nonchalante, mais le pas pressé, les mains dans les poches de sa blouse. Pendant ce temps là, l'infirmière lui faisait son rapport.

« Il a eu un accident, percuté de plein fouet par une balle de base-ball perdue lancée à toute vitesse, avec force vu l'impact. Il s'en est sortit avec seulement quelques blessures. Cependant, il a reçut un choc à la tête, ce qui à entrainé un traumatisme crânien. Par conséquent, nous pensons qu'il sera victime d'une amnésie à son réveil. Nous ignorons encore si elle est partielle ou totale.

« Bien. Il nous reste donc à déterminer s'il est touché par une amnésie rétrograde ou antérograde. Depuis combien de temps est-il inconscient ? »

« Près de 60 heures. Soit 2 jours et demi. »

« Et vous ne m'avez pas prévenu avant ? » S'exclama le médecin en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la chambre 234.

L'infirmière rougit.

« Et bien…

« Aucune importance. Merci de m'avoir conduit. Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, Elisa, je m'occupe de la suite. »

« Bien. Passez une bonne journée Docteur. »

« Vous aussi. »

La jolie blonde s'éclipsa et le brun inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de rentrer dans la chambre vide – mis à par le patient - et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il hésita à lancer un sort de verrouillage – sa baguette abimée par la guerre ne quittait jamais le fond de sa poche – car il détestait être dérangé pendant son travail. Cependant, il ne le fit pas et s'approcha de quelques pas de son nouveau patient. Il avisa ses cheveux blonds assez courts, déposés autour de son visage fin et élégant, mais pâle et couvert d'un pansement sur la joue droite. On pouvait distinguer autour sa peau violacée. Couvrant sa tête de part et d'autre, au dessus de ses yeux clos, une bandage. Son bras gauche, qui était posé au dessus de la couverture bleue ciel qui le recouvrait, était couvert d'un bandage qui montait jusqu'au dessus du coude. Son autre bras reposait, inerte sur le côté de son corps, échappé des blessures. Une perfusion montrait la gravité des dégâts. Harry devina sans mal le reste de son corps, qui devait surement être dans le même état, couvert de bandages.

Il l'examina rapidement. Il n'avait pas besoins de masque à oxygène, pas de problèmes aux poumons donc. La poche reliée à la perfusion lui donnait les nutriments et les protéines nécessaires à sa bonne santé. Le cardiofréquencemètre lié à un électrocardiogramme étaient constants. Rythme cardiaque normal donc. Il leva son bras gauche, observa la contraction de ses muscles et le laissa retomber mollement sur le lit. Ses muscles semblaient eux aussi en bon état. Bon, ça ne durerait pas très longtemps s'il continuait de jouer les Belle au Bois Dormant mais c'était déjà ça. Content de ses résultats, il se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce vide pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien seul et lança rapidement un sort sur le corps du garçon, qui devait avoir son âge. Quelque chose dans son visage le perturbait. Rien à signaler d'après le sort, mis à part l'amnésie.

Il ne comprit d'où venait cette impression que quand il découvrit le nom du patient sur son dossier médical. _Draco Abramas Malfoy._

« Oh merde… »

Qu'est-ce que Malfoy – _Malfoy !_ \- faisait dans un hôpital Moldu par le chapeau de Merlin ? Heureusement qu'il était _son_ patient parce que le sang des sorciers n'étaient pas tout à fait identique à celui des sans-magie. Si jamais tout cela dégénérait… Il pourrait toujours sortir sa baguette. Il soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Un début de migraine le menaçait. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une migraine Sacrebleu ! Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Le prince des Serpentard, sa Némésis, son vieil ennemi, son vrai ennemi, celui qui lui avait fait bouillir le sang, tendre les muscles, volé son air à même ses poumons, celui qu'il avait haït plus que tout durant 7 ans se réveillait. Assit dans le siège blanc à quelques pas du lit médical, il regarda sans un bruit les paupières de l'héritier Malfoy papillonner, aveuglées par la lumière de la pièce blanche. Il ne dit pas un mot quand ses yeux gris entre le métal en fusion et les nuages d'orage volèrent sur la petite chambre d'hôpital, survolant sa perfusion, la fenêtre aux rideaux non tirés, les grosses machines de mesure grésillantes, les murs blanc, le vieux tableau horrible accroché en face du lui et sur lui. Les yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son visage, plissant des yeux, une ride en travers de son front sous la concentration. Il cherchait où il avait vu son visage. Sans un son, le docteur fixa son visage pâlir, blêmir, le sang quitter ses joues, son regard se faire affoler, puis brillant de larmes quand il comprit.

« Je suis désolé », murmura Harry.

L'avait-il dit à lui-même où à Malfoy ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Les yeux de son patient se déposèrent à nouveau sur lui, après avoir fixer un moment le plafond, attendant que les larmes sèchent et que le cœur s'apaise.

« .. comment...? » Demanda-t-il alors faiblement.

« Un choc. Tu... Hm. _Vous_ avez été percuté par une balle. Vous (ça lui faisait bizarre de vouvoyer Malfoy) vous souvenez de quelque chose ? Même très ancien. »

Malfoy prit le temps de réfléchir. Longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, les traits de son visage se détendirent.

« Non. Rien. Le vide total. Je me souviens encore de choses banales tel que marcher, vo... (il s'arrêta à temps, perturbé par cette révélation) cuisiner, ce qu'est une fleur mais... »

« Pas de souvenirs de votre vie. »

« Non, aucun. C'est effrayant », ajouta Malfoy après un silence.

Les deux anciens ennemis restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées. Le docteur essayait de se persuader que Malfoy n'était qu'un patient parmi tant d'autre et Draco fouillait dans les quelques souvenirs qui lui restait, s'étonnant lui même devant des balais volants, des baguettes magiques et des hiboux porteurs de lettre.

« Me connaissez-vous d'avant docteur ? » Demanda Draco après un temps, d'une petite voix suppliante et désespérée de connaître son identité.

Harry sursauta avant de se tendre. Il pouvait très bien répondre non. Répondre non car il était son patient et seulement un patient. Pas le Malfoy qu'il avait connu. Il _devait_ répondre non.

« Oui. »

Un regard chargé d'espoir se posa sur lui et il se retient de se frapper comme Dobby quand il faisait une bêtise.

« Nous avons passé toute notre scolarité ensemble, dans une prestigieuse école nommée Poudlard en Ecosse. »

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte jusque là qu'ils ne parlaient pas français. Il continua après avoir humidifier ses lèvres.

« Nous avons pratiquement grandis ensembles car notre séjour à duré 7 ans, depuis nos 11 ans nous nous connaissons donc. À Poudlard, nous étions répartis dans différentes maisons. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsoufle. Tu étais à Serpentard. Que dire d'autre... »

« Est-ce que nous étions amis ? » Le coupa soudainement Malfoy qui c'était assis, le regard brulant qui fit une nouvelle fois hésiter le médecin. Ils pouvaient tout recommencer... Repartir à zéro, devenir amis. Il en avait étrangement envie.

« Non. Mais je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute. J'ai repoussé ta main à notre deuxième rencontre. »

Il oublia volontairement le passage des 7 années de haine. Malfoy baissa les yeux sur sa main libre et releva la tête, faisant voler des mèches blondes par la même occasion. Silencieusement, il encra ses yeux argentés dans les émeraudes et tendit simplement la main. Encore une fois. Parce que, au fond de lui, Harry savait qu'ils auraient pus être amis. Il se demandait, comme souvent durant ses années à Poudlard, à quoi pouvait ressembler une vie auprès de sa Némésis, en toute sympathie. La vie auprès de Draco. Il avait déjà rencontré Malfoy, et ne voulait plus de la colère qui l'étreignait à chaque coups d'œil. Il était ennemis depuis toujours, et il c'était créé entre eux une sorte de lien qui les poussait l'un vers l'autre, l'un _contre_ l'autre. Ce même lien c'était brisé après la guerre, trop effiloché par la souffrance des deux parties. C'était une deuxième chance qui leurs étaient accordés, à tout les deux, une deuxième chance de tout recommencer, d'apprendre à se connaître par les mots, les gestes. Ils avaient le droit d'être amis, le droit de rire ensembles, de se sourire, et surtout, ils avaient le droit de se faire confiance. C'est peut-être un peu mensonge, se disait Harry, car lui seul se souvenait du passé, de là haine entre eux, cette haine viscérale qui les bouffait de l'intérieur. Mais c'était une deuxième chance de tout recommencer à zéro... Et Harry voulait connaître le Draco qui se cachait derrière le Malfoy. Il leur traça donc un nouvel avenir commun. Différent. Il n'y avait plus de haine dans le regard gris de Malfoy, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il eu l'exclusivité de voir les lèvres de sa Némésis s'étirer en un sourire. Un vrai sourire. Pas les sourires moqueurs, insultants ou provocants dont il avait l'habitude. Mais un sourire sincère, heureux et reconnaissant. Il fut chamboulé par se simple sourire comme devant un sort impardonnable. Il se jura intérieurement de faire en sorte de revoir ce moment une nouvelle fois.

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. »

« Harry Potter. Tu es sur que tu ne te souviens de rien ? »

Il avait haït son nom durant 7 ans, peut-être que cela lui rappelait des souvenirs.

« Hm… Non. Juste… des flashs, des trucs sans importance. »

« Des flashs ? De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il intrigué, en se rapprochant.

« Des oiseaux qui s'envolent depuis le haut d'une grande tour en pierre. Un grand manoir sombre. Une main féminine, portant une bague de fiançailles tendu vers moi, peut-être ma mère. Un plafond… heu… étrange (c'était surement celui de la Grande-Salle se dit Harry). De la neige qui tombe du ciel. Heu… Des mains… (sa voix se mit à trembler) d'homme… sur… mon corps… la peur… la peur terrible, immense qui me dévore… je ne peux plus bouger… je… il… des cheveux blonds sur moi… »

Il se tu, incapable de continuer. Il tremblait et les larmes menaçaient de l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il leva ses mains tremblantes devant son visage avant de les passer avec frénésies sur son corps, puis s'accrocher à son tee-shirt, se penchant en avant, comme pour se protéger.

« Je me faisais… ? » Couina-t-il.

Harry aussi tremblait. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Ou plutôt, pour une autre raison. La haine. Une haine violente, brulante, qui l'envahissait, faisant crépiter l'air autour de lui et souffler le vent à l'extérieur. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas haït quelqu'un aussi fort. Même Voldemort ne l'avait pas autant rendu furieux. Le regard brulant, il grogna, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas bondir de son siège et se rendre face à la pourriture qui avait oser poser les mains _sur son propre fils_.

Lucius…

Il avait envie de tuer. Lentement, avec le plus de douleur possible, le regard agoniser sous ses yeux froids, le regarder gémir et se rouler sur le sol, implorer pitié, pleurer, baver, gémir devant lui. Et lui, avec sa baguette, se pencher vers lui et lui souffler sa haine… Avant de le laisser crever comme un chien léchant le sol.

Mais il n'y fit rien. Car toute sa haine fondit comme neige au soleil devant les larmes silencieuses de Malfoy. Bondissant de son siège, il ne se dirigea pas vers la porte mais entoura le corps abimé de sa Némésis de ses bras. Il se pencha, faisant glisser ses boucles rebelles noirs sur la joue blanche de l'autre garçon, murmurant des paroles de réconfort au creux de son oreille. Au bout d'un moment, Malfoy cessa de trembler et de pleurer. Il avait accroché ses mains dans le dos de la blouse du médecin et plongé sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

« Il ne te touchera plus. Je te promet, non, je te jure sur ma vie, qu'il ne te touchera plus. Je ne le laisserais pas faire. Jamais. »

Son rythme cardiaque redevint normal et il acquiesça timidement en rougissant. Enfin, il décrocha ses mains et Harry recula doucement, souriant d'une manière réconfortante. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et ils parlèrent longtemps. Harry lui parla du monde Sorcier, de la magie, de Poudlard, Dumbledore, la Grande-Salle, des 4 maisons, du Chemin-de-Traverse et Pré-Au-Lard, des animaux fantastiques, du Quidditch. Bien sur, il passa sous silence la partie où ils se haïssaient, s'insultaient, se battaient. Pour la première fois, il devinrent _vraiment_ amis. Sans aucune arrière pensée, sans aucun désir de faire du mal, avec des vrais sourires et des paroles sincère. Harry redécouvrit Draco Malfoy et Draco apprit à apprécier Harry Potter.

…

Deux personnes surgirent par la porte d'entrée, et, marchant à tout vitesse, une expression inquiète et pressée sur le visage, il jaillirent devant la femme de l'accueil. C'était un couple étrange qui venait visiblement de sortir précipitamment du lit. La fille avait des cheveux bruns frisés mi-longs et à peine coiffés, une robe bleue froissée, sans veste malgré la chute de température, des ballerines noires. Elle avait de grands yeux marrons affolés mais pourtant réfléchis. A côté d'elle, un garçon, roux les cheveux courts en bataille, des yeux noirs paniqués, une veste en cuir noir, un tee-shirt vert avec un smiley souriant blanc sur le devant, un jean avec une tache sur le genoux et des baskets marrons usées.

« Excusez-moi, nous aimerions voir le Docteur Potter en tout urgence », dit simplement la jeune fille.

La femme de l'accueil, qui ne devait pas avoir moins de 50 ans, les cheveux déjà grisonnants, la mise sombre, des cernes noirs sous ses yeux marrons fatigués, les traits tirés, grimaça d'un air désolé.

« Désolée, il est en consultation et il déteste être dérangé… »

« Dans son bureau ? » La coupa la fille.

« Heu non, dans la chambre 234 mais… »

« Merci ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous avez des ennuis, nous dirons que vous avez tout fait pour nous retenir ! »

Ils partirent en courant alors que la femme se levait de son siège, horrifiée. Le Docteur allait être furieux ! Soupirant avec désespoir sous les regards compatissants des gens qui attendaient la prise en charge, elle retomba sur sa chaise de bureau tout en regardant l'étrange duo tourner hors de sa vue dans le couloir. Hermione Granger et son fiancé Ron Weasley, meilleurs amis de Harry Potter depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, montèrent les deux escaliers menant au 2ème étage, traversèrent les 2 bâtiments, passèrent ensuite 3 portes et s'arrêtèrent devant la chambre 234. Sans même prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, l'assistante du Ministre de la Magie attrapa la poignée de la porte, priant intérieurement pour que Harry ne lui ai pas lancé un sort et pénétra comme une furie dans la pièce blanche, faisant sursauter ses deux occupants. Harry bondit sur ses pieds, surpris.

« Hermione ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! Je… »

« Harry, c'est Ginny elle… »

« Malfoy ?! » S'étrangla Ron en entrant à son tour dans la pièce, coupant sa petite-amie qui se tourna surprise vers le patient.

Avant de Ron ne dise une connerie que Harry regretterait, il lui lança un « S _ilencio_ » muet. Il observa d'un air impassible Ron blêmir, hurler au scandal, puis fusiller Harry du regard. Hermione regarda d'un air intéressé Malfoy.

« Que fait Malfoy ici ? »

« Accident et amnésie », répondit le blond avant le médecin. « On se connait ? »

La brune jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami, haussant un sourcil. Harry grimaça devant cette expression – spécialité de Hermione Granger signifiant silencieusement « Alors toi, je veux tes explications dans la seconde ou je te castre et je te fais bouffer tes couilles ».

« Draco est mon patient maintenant. Draco, je te présente mes deux meilleurs amis que tu connais de Poudlard, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. »

Un signe de tête de la jeune fille et du Serpentard plus tard, ajouté à un grognement du roux, et Hermione revint au sujet de sa brusque entrée.

« Harry, on peut de parler en privé ? »

« Bien sur. Je ne serais pas long Draco, repose toi en attendant. »

« Ok. A plus. »

Ils sortirent et Harry hésita à enlever le sort sur Ron. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser, ils étaient dans un hôpital Moldu quand même. A peine Ron retrouva la parole, qu'il se mit à poussé des cris parlant de l'insouciance d'Harry, de la fouine qui lui faisait encore une farce, de l'idiotie de Harry, avant de se faire couper par une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Hermione.

« Ronald Weasley ! Tu vas te calmer immédiatement ! »

Il grogna quelque chose en retour, boudant, le visage rouge, mais n'ajouta rien.

« Harry, il y a eu un problème avec Ginny. Oui, je sais, tu vas me dire que tu n'as plus rien à faire d'elle, mais c'est quand même ton ex-fiancée. Même si elle t'a trompé et qu'elle est tombée enceinte d'un autre mec. »

Harry soupira, s'adossa au mur en croisant les bras sur son torse et regarda d'un œil las le couple.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil. C'est Ron qui répondit.

« Elle essaye de tuer son bébé. »

…

Assise sur une chaise de la cuisine du Terrier, Ginny Weasley, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux comme son frère et tous les membres de la famille, releva lentement la tête avant de frissonner. Sur elle était déposé un regard froid, si froid qu'il lui glaçait les os. Elle se mit immédiatement à regretter son geste car jamais, au cours de sa vie, il ne l'avait regardé ainsi. Même quand il lui avait dit qu'il la détestait et qu'il la quittait, il n'avait pas eu ce regard. Elle l'avait toujours vu avec les yeux – de se vert qu'elle aimait tant et recherchait avec frénésie chez ses amants d'une nuit – brillants, que ce soit de tendresse, d'amour, de joie ou de peine. Mais jamais, jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi froid.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui fut tout aussi froide.

Elle baissa la tête, déposant sa main droite, qui portait encore la marque de sa bague en argent sur son ventre plat. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle essayé de tuer le petit être qui grandissait en elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré en apprenant son existence ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle rejeté ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie de vomir quand elle se disait que son enfant n'aurait pas les yeux verts ? Pourquoi le détestait-elle au point de le vouloir le voir disparaître ? Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu que ce soit celui d'Harry et non d'un inconnu. Parce qu'il était la preuve de sa faute, de sa trahison, de sa faiblesse, la preuve qu'elle n'aimait pas assez Harry pour lui être fidèle. Parce que ce petit être était là trop tôt, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais bien s'en occuper, elle qui ne savait même pas garder son couple.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne sais pas ?! » Explosa son ancien fiancé. « Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu tuer ton propre enfant Ginny ?! TU NE SAIS PAS ?! »

Elle ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules, refusant de le regarder. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes de sortaient pas. Ses cheveux étaient lourds et lui tiraient le crâne, faisant apparaître un début de migraine. Et Harry qui hurlait… Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait qu'il réagisse comme ça. Après tout, saurait pu être leur enfant. Mais ce n'était pas le sien. Parce que Harry le la touchait plus, Harry ne la regardait plus, Harry n'était plus là. Alors elle était aller se réchauffer dans les bras d'un autre aux yeux verts. Puis encore un autre. Et encore. Comme à Poudlard, elle écartait les cuisses encore et encore, imaginant les mains de celle qu'elle aimait trop et qui ne l'aimait pas assez sur elle. Et elle était tombée enceinte. Deux fois. La première fois, elle n'avait que 19 ans et elle avait fait une fausse couche avant même d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un enfant. La deuxième fois, elle avait 24 ans. Et n'en avait pas voulu. Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que son enfant, le sang de son sang, ait une mère brisée. Une mère brisée par son fiancé trop peu à la maison, par ses mots furieux quand il l'avait découvert dans la salle de bain vomissante, par le regard de ses frères et de ses parents, par le dégout de ses amants quand elle gémissait le nom d'Harry dans leur bras. Elle était brisée de l'intérieur. Et son enfant ne méritait pas ça.

Mais elle ne le dirait jamais à Harry.

« Répond-moi Ginny ! Répond-moi bordel ! »

Mais elle resta la bouche close, les yeux fermés. Harry fulminait à quelques pas d'elle. Son Harry qu'elle avait aimé depuis toujours. Son Harry qui avait été si gentil, si doux, si tendre avec elle. Son Harry qui s'était agenouillée devant elle un soir où elle pleurait, qui l'avait embrassé avec tendresse et l'avait demandé en mariage avant de glisser délicatement une bague simple à son doigt. Son Harry qui lui avait tenu la main lors de leurs rendez-vous, qui lui avait offert des fleurs, qui l'avait embrassée avec amour tout les soirs quand il rentrait du travail, même très tard. Son Harry qui avait rit avec elle, manger avec elle, fait l'amour avec elle.

Elle avait tout brisé, tout cassé, elle, leur couple, leur amour, et Harry. Elle avait brisé Harry avec elle, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle l'avait fait la détester. Elle l'avait fait s'en vouloir. Il avait été tellement en colère, et elle… et elle… elle avait seulement sourit…

« Merde ! Merde Ginny ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas tuer un petit être juste… Juste… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi bordel ! Mais comment… Quand es-tu devenue cette femme que je ne reconnais plus ?! »

Elle aurait voulu se lever et hurler que c'était quand il n'était pas là. Car il n'était jamais là. Mais elle ne le fit pas, car si elle le faisait, Harry penserait que tout était de sa faute, que si il était rentré plus souvent, plus longtemps, s'il n'était pas toujours pris par le travail, ils n'en seraient pas là. Ils seraient toujours heureux, toujours ensemble, elle toujours fidèle, lui toujours amoureux, toujours mariés. Elle ne le fit pas parce que Harry était Harry. Et que Harry portait le poids du monde et ses erreurs sur les épaules depuis toujours. Parce que Harry avait chaque mort innocente qui n'avait pas pu être évitée sur les épaules, chaque goute de sang versée, chaque larme d'orphelin, chaque hurlement de douleur des torturés, chaque déchirement de mère dont l'enfant avait quitté le monde. Parce que Harry se sentait responsable de la mort de Lupin, de Tonks, de Fred, de Colin Crivey, de Lavande Brown, de Dumbledore, de ses parents, de Cedric Diggory, et de tous les autres.

Cet enfant n'était pas le sien.

Il ne serait jamais le sien.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, il jura, frappa le mur le plus proche avant de commencer à partir, faire demi-tour, repartir, jurer encore une fois, frapper un autre mur, lui hurler son incompréhension.

Puis il se calma. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade car si elle relevait la tête, elle verrait ses yeux glacials, sa bouche pincée, son corps tendu, elle verrait qu'il bouillait de l'intérieur, près à exploser.

« Ginny… »

« Je suis désolée », couina-t-elle. « Je suis désolée Harry. Pour tout. Pour nous. Pour lui. Je suis désolée… »

Il soupira et elle imagina une seconde qu'il lui disait que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il l'aimait toujours, qu'il élèverait cet enfant comme le sien avec elle. Elle l'imagina lui sourire encore, l'embrasser encore, la prendre contre lui encore. Elle l'imagina la prendre pour épouse, sa mère pleurer au loin, ses frères sourirent de fierté devant leur petite sœur heureuse. Elle imagina cet enfant grandir entouré d'amour, qu'elle apprendrait à aimer ses yeux d'une autre couleur. Elle imagina une seconde que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait dans ses bras dans leur grand lit confortable.

Mais ce petit espoir disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'était impossible.

« Ecoute Ginny… Je t'en veux toujours pour ce que tu as fait. Mais je pense que ton enfant (il avait prononcé le mot avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix) ne mérite pas ça. Je pense que cet enfant mérite de vivre, et d'être aimé. Je sais que c'est que de grandir entouré de gens qui te méprisent, et je ne suis souhaite pas ça. Cet enfant, c'est le fruit de tes entrailles, une partie de toi Ginny. J'espère aussi que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera plus que tout, et que tu seras heureuse avec lui, et le bébé. Parce que je ne me fais pas d'illusions. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Nous sommes fautifs tout les deux. Mais les choses on fait que maintenant, quelque chose de merveilleux, une _vie_ Ginny, grandit en toi. Tu dois la préserver, la protéger tu m'entends ? »

« Je t'aime toujours tu sais Harry… »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais c'est impossible pour nous de reprendre là où on en était. Car ce ne sera plus jamais pareil. »

Elle lui sourit tristement, il lui rendit la pareil. La colère était partie. Il ne restait plus qu'une espèce de tristesse mélancolique.

« Adieu Ginny. J'espère que vous serez heureux, le bébé et toi. »

« Oui… Adieu… Harry… » répondit-elle.

Mais il était déjà partit. Elle ne pleura pas. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux, caressa tendrement son ventre et fredonna une comptine pour enfant peuplée de fées lumineuses et de dragons cracheurs de feu. Une nouvelle flamme brûlait en elle. Dorénavant, elle aimerait cet enfant. Elle le chérirait, l'élèverait avec amour et ferait son possible pour être une bonne mère. Il ne méritait pas une mère brisée. Peu à peu, les fragments d'elle-même se recolleraient, et elle serait de nouveau heureuse. Tout en apprenant à aimer des yeux autres que verts.

…

Harry persuada son patron, après l'accord de Draco, qu'il était mieux pour le rétablissement de son patient que celui-ci vienne vivre avec lui pour une durée indéterminée, étant donné qu'ils se connaissaient d'avant. Après maintes arguments, ou il hésita même à employer le chantage, ou même la magie, il eu enfin l'accord. C'est donc presque sautant de joie qu'Harry annonça la nouvelle à Draco qui lui offrit le sourire le plus éblouissant jamais vu. C'était un peu rapide mais cela ne gêna aucun des deux. Ils s'étaient rapidement rapprochés, arrivant à lire dans l'autre comme dans eux-même. Dès que quelque chose revenait à Draco, il s'empressait de le dire à Harry qui était départagé entre deux souhaits :celui que Draco retrouve la mémoire car personne ne méritait de vivre avec un passé inexistant, et celui que Draco ne retrouve jamais la mémoire car cela signifiait le retour de la haine, des insultes et la fin des sourires heureux et des rires joyeux. Et cela, Harry ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Ainsi, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de leurs baguettes, ils aménagèrent en 2 jours la chambre de Draco dans le petit appartement de Harry, qu'il avait loué après avoir quitter Ginny. Ron ronchonnait toujours, et Hermione restait silencieuse sur les choix de Harry. « Tu vis ta vie » lui avait-elle dit quand il lui avait posé la question. Harry réussit les convaincre de ne pas dire à Draco qu'Harry et lui étaient de grands ennemis à Poudlard en échange d'un repas à la pizzeria du coin et une faveur pour chacun. Ils finirent par en rire autour d'une bière dans la cuisine du Gryffondor. Ce n'est qu'une fois que Ron fut bourré et endormit sur le canapé, ronflant bruyamment la bouche ouverte, sa bière presque finie toujours en sécurité dans sa main, une bulle de morve sortant du nez qu'Hermione reposa sa boisson et fixa Harry avec sérieux. Celui-ci, sachant que cette entrevue serait inévitable – le nombre de fois où leurs soirées c'étaient finies de la même manière à la plus grande ignorance de Ron ! - n'avait pas vraiment bu. Il reposa à son tour sa boisson, assis sur le tapis chaud du salon, Ron et le canapé dans son dos, Hermione et l'écran plasma devant lui. Il attendit patiemment que sa meilleure amie prenne la parole.

« Tu es sur que ce que tu fais Harry ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais que quand Malfoy aura retrouvé toute sa mémoire, tout redeviendra comme avant et il t'en voudra d'autant plus car il pensera que ne l'a aidé que pour te moquer de lui ? »

« Ouais… Toujours à monter sur ses grands chevaux… »

« Et tu veux quand même continuer ? Tu sais, en le logeant chez toi, vous vous rapprocher considérablement. Et tu finiras par t'attacher à lui. Et alors… »

« Je sais Hermione. Je sais. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Pour l'instant, je suis heureux et fier de mes choix. Je recommencerais si c'était à refaire. »

Elle lui adressa un doux sourire, remplit de chaleur, de tendresse et d'amour.

« Bien. Si tu es heureux comme ça. Je te soutiendrais. Sinon, ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Il sourit. Un sourire au début rassurant et joyeux, qui se ternit au bout de quelques secondes avant de retomber. Car il était inutile de faire semblant devant elle. Hermione était une des deux seules personnes capables de lire en lui comme personne, capable de voir par delà le masque, de comprendre son propre cœur et non son esprit. Quand il avait sourit, annonçant la mort de Lord Voldemort, tout le monde l'avait vu joyeux et soulagé. Seul la jeune fille brune avait perçut le vide. Le vide dans ses yeux, le vide dans son sourire, le vide dans ses mots. Harry Potter était vide. Elle avait tout essayé mais il avait continué à être vide, et caché derrière son masque heureux. Vide et heureux devant ses amis. Vide et heureux devant les gens. Vide et heureux devant les journalistes. Vide et heureux devant les adultes, les gens du Ministère, la population, les familles en deuil. Il n'avait plus réussit à supporter la société, et s'était enfermé sur lui-même. Oh, à un moment, Hermione cru que cette période de vide était terminée quand il aménagea avec Ginny. Elle cru le voir revivre quand il parla de la demander en mariage. Puis elle le vit s'enfoncer dans le travail, arrachant les gens de la mort avec une frénésie à la limite de la folie. Il était en guerre contre la mort, faisant tout pour arracher les âmes dans ses mains. Il sauvait encore, et encore, négligeant sa vie, son couple, sa fiancée. Il ne supportait pas la mort, et pourtant la côtoyait à chaque seconde. Elle était comme une vieille amie, toujours dernière lui, toujours dans son ombre, sur ses mains, dans ses patients. Il luttait contre elle, tendit qu'elle essayait de tout emporter autour de lui, lui y comprit. Elle n'avait comprit que l'année dernière, couplant alors l'histoire d'un homme qui avait rencontré la mort, lui avait échappé, et avait été poursuivit toute sa vie, et le conte des 3 frères des Reliques de la Mort. Harry avait rencontré la mort. Il était mort avec Voldemort ce jour là. La Mort lui avait tendu la main, proposé de l'accueillir, de l'amener avec elle mais il avait refusé. Depuis elle était là, dernière lui et il luttait contre elle à travers chaque vie sauvée. Elle lui avait déjà trop prit. C'était à lui maintenant de lui prendre des âmes. Voilà pourquoi il était vide. Parce que Harry avait un trop grand fardeau sur ses épaules, un trop grand poids sur le cœur, une trop grande proximité avec la Mort. Il était une arme. Une arme contre la mort.

Il avait été incapable de vraiment aimer Ginny. Il avait été incapable de vraiment être heureux. Il avait été incapable de vraiment vivre. Et ça, Hermione était une des rares à l'avoir perçut.

« Peut importe », se corrigea le double survivant. « Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Ron ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Le couple avait eu du mal à se former mais, après 6 ans à se tourner autour, Ron avait finalement fait le premier pas et ils avaient échangés leur premier baiser durant la Bataille de Poudlard. Ensuite, ils avaient fait leur petit bout de chemin ensemble. Un jour, Ron était venu, rougissant comme une tomate, voir et Harry en lui parlant de demander la jeune demoiselle en mariage. Quelques jours plus tard, c'était Hermione qui rougissait sur le bas de sa porte, une bague au doigt.

« Bah… ça va, ça vient. Il peut être aussi idiot qu'attentionné et romantique parfois. Mais bon, je l'aime pour ça mon Ron ! »

Harry sourit, Hermione lui rendit. Puis le son de son portable brisa la bulle de bonheur formé autour d'eux. Fronçant les sourcils – il était plus de 23h30 ! Qui pouvait donc le joindre à ce moment là ? - Harry attrapa d'un geste vif le smartphone qu'il avait été dans l'obligeance d'acheter, vivant entouré de Moldus, et blêmit en voyant le message.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une urgence de l'hôpital… Draco à eu une complication. »

« Quoi ?! C'est grave ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Il… Il faut que j'y aille… Restez ici cette nuit, je te contacte dès que j'en sais plus 'mione… »

Sur ses mots, il transplana à un patté de maison de l'hôpital avant de rentrer en trombe dans celui-ci, essoufflé. Tout en lui paniquait et ce n'est qu'au moment de passer les portes en verre que son cerveau le mit en mode « médecin ». Il se calma et se mit à réfléchir sur le chemin jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il pénétra à grand enjambées dans la petite pièce et avisa les 3 infirmières et son collègue médecin entourer son patient, qui lui était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, de balançant d'avant en arrière, le regard vide, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les bras entourants ses jambes qu'il tenait plaqué contre lui. Il était pâle comme mort. Tendit que Harry enfilait rapidement sa blouse blanche que lui tendait Elisa il sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

« Que c'est-il passé ?! » Cracha-t-il avec une hargne qui le surpris.

C'est le médecin qui répondit.

« On l'ignore. L'infirmière était entrée pour lui faire sa prise de sang habituelle et elle l'a trouvé comme ça. On essaye de le calmer depuis 1 heure mais il ne veut rien entendre. Comme il vous a appelé, on à penser que vous pourriez faire quelque chose. »

« Sortez. »

Ils obéirent rapidement et Harry tomba à genoux devant son ami depuis peu. Avec une douceur infinie, le cœur remplie de tendresse, il l'enlaça comme le ferait une mère. Tout de suite, Draco hoqueta de surprise puis s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Il balbutiait des mots sans queue ni tête incompréhensible pour Harry.

« Draco ! Tout va bien maintenant, d'accord ? Je suis là. Tout va bien. Calme… Calme… Que c'est-il passé ? Tu as retrouvé un souvenir ? »

« Mon… Mon… Mon p… pè… père… Il… devant moi… »

La colère revient. Avec encore plus de force. En lui, sa magie rugissait. Puis la porte s'ouvrit. Et il regarda l'objet de sa haine droit dans les yeux.

« Potter. Otez vos sales mains de mon fils immédiatement. »

« Venant de vous, Lucius, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Le lord leva un sourcil et Harry se tourna vers Draco qui tremblait comme une feuille, tournant délibérément le dos à son ennemi. Il se pencha vers le blond, et souffla à son oreille.

« Tu te souviens que je t'avais promis que ton père ne te toucherait plus jamais et que je te protègerais ? »

Minuscule hochement de tête peureux.

« Alors ferme les yeux et ne les rouvre que quand je te le dirais d'accord ? » Dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur son front.

Draco obéit et Harry se leva pour faire face à son père. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche avec un calme absolu et jeta quelques sorts utiles. Un pour repousser les Moldus de la chambre, verrouiller celle-ci et la protéger et un autre pour faire en sorte que Draco n'entende pas que qui suivra et soit protéger. Puis il sourit. Le même sourire qu'il avait réservé à Voldemort. Car, sous son air hautain, Lucius Malfoy se sentait plus puissant que lui, mais il oubliait une chose, très importante : devant lui se dressait le gamin qui avait vaincu le plus grand et le plus puissant Mage Noir de tout les temps à seulement 17 ans. Une arme vivante.

« Est-ce dans vos principes Malfoyen de violer votre fils Lucius ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix nonchalante alors que Lucius bouillonnait devant lui, serrant les poings et les dents.

Il brandit sa baguette sur le Gryffondor qui imita un homme qui se rendait, les deux mains en l'air bien visibles de chaque côtés de sa tête. Lucius eu un sourire triomphant pendant que Harry se retenait de rire.

« Que fait mon fils, un Malfoy, dans un hôpital de Moldus, Potter ? »

« Peut-être avait-il envie de divertissement. Ou peut-être aime-t-il écarter les cuisses de jolies infirmières. Celles de St-Mangoustes sont affreuses ! »

« Et que faites-vous là, vous ? »

« Qui sait. Vive le hasard, je passais par là quand… »

« Cessez de vous foutre de ma gueule, vermine ! »

« Oh. Que de vulgarité. Mais comment vous à élevé votre mère ? »

« Mieux que la votre en tout cas. »

« Ouch. Mon cœur saigne. Que vous êtes cruel avec moi, qui ne vous ai rien fait, même pas troubler votre breuvage ! »

Harry sourit intérieurement. L'inspiration lui était venu d'une des fables d'un grand Moldu, nommé La Fontaine, intitulée le Loup et l'Agneau. Mais ça, Lucius ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et c'était d'autant plus plaisant. Furieux, Lucius tremblait de rage. Harry vit les mots monter dans sa gorge, se former dans sa bouche, s'écraser contre ses dents. Au moment où le souffle de la première syllabe du sort impardonnable fusait hors de l'antre, Harry ferma les poings. Et Lucius Malfoy, fière aristocrate richissime, ex-mangemort, ex-détenue à Azkaban, se retrouva affuté d'un chapeau rose fuchsia brodé de grandes plumes arc-en-ciel qui lui tombaient devant ses yeux, d'une longue chevelure flamboyante digne d'un Weasley, d'une robe affolement courte d'une magnifique couleur jaune canari, de jarretières en dentelles noires et d'escarpins verts sapins possédant des talons d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre. A la place de sa baguette, une brosse à WC. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol devant lui. Souriant d'un air satisfait et moqueur, Harry s'accroupit devant lui.

« On ne tient plus debout Lucius ? »

Il avait à peine commencé à l'injurier qu'il lui avait lancé un sort de silence et un autre qui l'obligeait à rester au sol.

« Dit-moi Lucius… Depuis combien de temps poses-tu tes mains sales et immondes sur le corps de ton fils ? Depuis combien de temps celui-ci te craint-il au point d'en trembler et de perdre son masque si bien forgé ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu abandonné toute humanité au profils qu'actes immondes, cruels et punissables de mort ? C'est ton fils. _Ton fils_ merde. Qu'avez-vous tous à ne pas en vouloir ?! Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu le détruises ainsi ?! Quelles est donc la faute qui t'a fait commencer cet acte !? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas réponse, il attrapa l'homme par les cheveux et releva son visage jusqu'à l'avoir à son niveau, le tordant pratiquement en deux. Le blond serra les dents pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

« REPOND ! »

« Va crever Potter. »

Il empêcha de justesse sa magie d'exploser son crâne, même si cela ne lui aurait fait ni-chaud, ni-froid. A la place, les yeux brillants d'une folie non dissimulée, il tendit le bras, pliant en deux son prisonnier. Dans le dos de celui qui épousait le sol, apparut une grande silhouette noire encapuchonnée, celle-ci glissa ses mains squelettiques sur celui qui lui était offert en cadeau.

« Tient. Voilà quelque chose qui te feras plaisir ma vieille amie », dit-il à la Mort.

Il crut distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire avant que la présence ne disparaisse dans un rire cristallin, le corps du Lord avec elle, lui promettant milles souffrances éternelles. Harry se retourna. Draco avait les yeux grand ouvert et le fixait sans montrer de peur, ou de tristesse. Il le regardait simplement. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et articula un mot en silence.

« Merci. »

Alors Harry s'approcha, souleva Draco dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse, un bras sous les genoux et un autre sous les bras et transplana au moment même où les sorts qu'il avait déposé disparaissaient. Il arriva directement dans son salon, provoquant un sursaut d'Hermione qui rangeait les bouteilles abandonnées. Cependant, Harry ne lui adressa aucun regard et se dirigea directement dans la nouvelle chambre préparée pour Draco où il le déposa dans son lit. A peine sa tête avait-elle touché les oreillers qu'ils s'étaient endormit. Harry remit délicatement avec tendresse une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreilles. Sans réussir à résister à une soudaine envie, oubliant un instant Hermione derrière lui, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes. Puis il se releva, rougit et sortit de la pièce, la sorcière sur les talons.

« Harry ? »L'appela-t-elle avec douceur.

Il se tourna vers elle, prêt à voir du dégoût ou de l'incompréhension dans son regard. Mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça.

« Soit heureux s'il-te-plait. »

Elle disparut dans le salon sur ses mots. L'Elu se sentit fière. Fière d'avoir une amie comme elle. Fière d'avoir Hermione prête à le soutenir, peut importe ses choix, peut importe le chemin de son cœur. Il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres ce jour là.

…

Voilà ! C'était la première partie. J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis. Vous pensez que certaines chose ne vont pas ? N'hésitez pas à me dire honnêtement ce que vous pensez !

-Kiara :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : Kiara ;)**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours et encore toujours JK Rowling.**

 **Couple : HPDM, Drarry, Harry-Draco, Draco-Harry… Bref. Vous aurez comprit.**

 **Titre : Amnésie et nouvelle amitié.**

 **Note : 2ème partie de l'OS. Bonne lecture !**

 **PARTIE II**

Le lendemain, quand Draco arriva dans la cuisine, un peu perdu, il découvrit Harry, habillé d'un simple bas de pyjamas tombant sur ses hanches, dévoilant le haut de son caleçon noir, lui tournant le dos. Dos couvert de cicatrices roses. Il s'occupait à faire sauter des crêpes dans sa poêle en chantonnant sur la musique offerte par le poste radio à côté de lui. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient partis depuis quelques temps car il était déjà 11heures du matin et qu'ils devaient travailler aujourd'hui. La table pour deux personnes avait été dressée sur la partie du bar qui servait de table. Bols, verres de jus d'orange, assiettes pleines de crêpes, ingrédients pour les tartiner, couverts, serviettes en tissus, corbeille de pain, et le journal du Dimanche. Draco visita le lieu du regard. La cuisine était spacieuse mais pas trop grande, délimitée du salon par la table-bar. Le salon était, lui, grand et lumineux. Un canapé en cuir noir, un tapis, une table basse, un grande chose sur laquelle des images diverses défilaient dont le son avait été coupé – il apprendrait plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'une télé – quelques photos accrochées magiques ou non au mur, une petite bibliothèque, une armoire en bois fermée. Et la vue, magnifique, depuis les grandes baies vitrée sur la ville de Paris, la tour Eiffel au loin. Ils étaient au 5ème étage, ils avaient donc une vue dégagée sur les toits rouges et fleurit de la ville des amoureux. Il observa avec intérêt un chat roux et noir, passer à coté du canapé, l'ignorant royalement, un peu gras, le pas lourd mais fière, sa tête haute, son museau frémissant, la queue relevée se dandinant dans son dos à chaque pas. Le chat s'approcha avec agilité de son maitre, se frottant contre ses jambes. Sans pour autant remarquer Draco, son maitre sourit, délaissa sa pâte qui cuisait lentement, offrant à l'appartement une merveilleuse odeur, puis se pencha et caressa de tout son long le chat.

« Salut Caramel. Comment ça va mon vieux ? »

Le chat miaula, un long miaulement plaintif et Harry rit doucement. Il se redressa et sortit un sachet vert et bleu du placard juste à côté de lui.

« D'accord, d'accord. Je te donne à manger gros patapouf. »

Le chat sauta avec agilité sur la table, et se mit à laper avec gourmandise le jus orange et sucré de l'un des verres. Harry l'arracha immédiatement.

« Ah non ! C'est à Draco sale voleur ! »

Il releva la tête devant un petit rire discret et sursauta en découvrant Draco sur le pas de la pièce. Le blond avait encore le visage endormit, les cheveux en batailles. Ses bandages étaient à moitié défait, preuve qu'il avait du passer une nuit agitée, et il portait toujours la robe de chambre de l'hôpital, toute froissée.

« Draco ! »

Il reposa rapidement son chat, qui partit se frotter à son tour contre le nouveau colocataire alors que Harry le rejoignait.

« Je ne t'avais pas entendu ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?! »

« Oh, quelques minutes. »

Harry grimaça, et passa une main embarrassée dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés. Draco se pencha, caressant à son tour le gros chat.

« Salut Caramel. »

« Miaaaa… »

« Il t'aime bien on dirait ! »

« Cool ! » S'exclama Draco avec un grand sourire ravi.

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite et il se détourna avant que Draco ne remarque qu'il rougissait.

« Dé…Déjeuné ? C'est moi qui ai fait les crêpes. »

« J'ai vu. Merci beaucoup. »

Il s'installa sur le tabouret face à Harry, tournant le dos à Paris. Ils mangèrent doucement, parlant de temps en temps, riant surtout, avec bonne humeur. A aucun moment l'un des deux ne discuta de la veille et ça leur allait parfaitement. Finalement, Harry proposa à Draco d'aller faire un tour – il lui prêterait des vêtements – à l'extérieur, visiter Paris, les rues Moldues et Sorcières, puis aller voir Poudlard et le Chemin-de-Traverse. C'est avec joie que le Serpentard accepta et ils décidèrent de partir après une bonne douche. Harry courut dans tout l'appartement pour trouver une deuxième brosse à dents, qu'ils avaient oublier d'acheter, avant de lancer un _accio_ épuisé et honteux de ne pas y avoir penser avant. Draco l'observa avec intérêt faire de la magie. Harry avait récupéré sa baguette mais il n'arrivait plus qu'à faire que quelques sorts basiques : il devait tout réapprendre. Ils passèrent donc la journée dehors. Draco ne dit rien quand il remarqua que les gens se retournaient à leur passage, murmuraient entre eux, certains les insultants, d'autre demander des autographes. Harry lui, les ignoraient, tous. Il avait quitté ce monde i ans, s'il y revenait c'était uniquement pour Draco. La seule chose qui lui avait manqué était ses amis et sa deuxième maison : Poudlard, et son ancien directeur. Mais Dumbledore n'était plus là, il était tombé sous les mains de Snape, qui n'avait fait qu'obéir au vieil homme, et Poudlard était déjà loin maintenant. Ils trainèrent dans les rues, mangeant des chocogrenouilles comme deux vieux amis. Harry l'emmena dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, à qui il expliqua brièvement la situation et qui s'amusèrent à montrer toutes sortes de bizarreries au blond, qui éclatait de rire à chaque fois, à leur plus grand plaisir. Il le surnommèrent « Le nouveau Draco » très rapidement et Draco apprit à s'en accommoder, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Pendant ce temps là, Harry l'observait, en retrait, rire et sourire avec une sincérité et une joie qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Il s'attendrit, et le couvrit d'un regard tendre sans même en avoir conscience. Ce regard n'échappa pas aux jumeaux roux mais ils n'y firent aucun commentaire, se promettant pourtant intérieurement de le charrier plus tard.

Une bière plus tard dans un bar Moldu où ils ne risquaient pas d'être reconnus et Harry était complètement ivre. Draco, la tête retenue par sa main déposée sous son menton, souriant avec amusement en le voyant gesticuler, racontant la Bataille de Poudlard avec un peu d'exagération. Par moment, un rire clair envahissait la pièce et le visage d'Harry se mettait à chauffer. Son cœur battait très vite. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux aussi, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le Draco en face de lui n'était qu'un mirage, une illusion qui se détruirait dès qu'il aurait les yeux fermés. A chaque fois qu'il observait ses yeux gris, il s'attendait à une pluie d'insultes cruelles, à un regard chargé de haine. Mais il était face à un sourire et à des yeux joyeux qui le troublait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir le _vrai_ Draco en face de lui. Que ce Draco était tout ce temps caché au fond de Malfoy. Il arrêta de sourire et se calma, soudain plus sombre. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de continuer. Il était arrivé à la fin du récit, la confrontation final avec Voldy. La partie de l'histoire qu'il n'avait jamais raconté et dont tout le monde ignorait tout, personne d'autre que lui n'étant présent à ce moment là.

« Harry ? » L'apostropha Draco avec inquiétude devant se soudain changement d'humeur.

Se pinçant l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et soupirant, le Docteur reposa sa chope de bière à moitié vide.

« Tu veux savoir la suite Draco ? »

« …Oui. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé une fois que tu t'es retrouvé seul avec V…Voldemort en haut de la tour d'astronomie. »

Harry se pencha alors en avant, une lueur triste dans son regard.

« Mais tu le sais déjà… Je vais juste rappeler à Draco ce que Malfoy sait. »

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _Harry Potter se tenait droit, malgré sa jambe ensanglantée. Il semblait assez mal au point, et pourtant, il avait toujours le regard brulant d'intensité et de haine. Sa baguette était quelque part sur le sol, il ne savait plus trop où. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne n'aurait pas besoins. Sa magie était là. Concentrée en lui, formant une bulle protectrice autour de son esprit. En face de lui, Voldemort. Il tournait le dos au vide et avait l'air aussi mal au point que le Survivant. Il souriait._

 _Dans son dos, Lucius Malfoy._

 _« Alors Potter, on abandonne ? » Susurra le serpent avec jubilation, mais aussi une pointe d'agacement car il se souvenait encore du coup que le brun lui avait fait dans la forêt, où il avait feint être mort. « Supplie-moi de te tuer rapidement et je verrais si je peux faire quelque chose. »_

 _« Tu peux toujours courir Voldy. »_

 _Le Mage Noir avait un sourire écœurant qui dévoilait ses dents quand Harry sentit une présence dans son dos. Il se retourna au moment même où l'inconnu prenait la parole._

 _« Père ? »_

 _« Draco ! Mon fils, es-tu enfin venu rejoindre ton père et ton Maitre ? »_

 _« Je… »_

 _Sous le visage surpris de Harry, il passa de l'indécision, de l'hésitation, à confiance et à la rébellion. Il s'arrêta à côté de son rival et meilleur ennemi sans un regard pour lui. Au loin, son père fulminait._

 _« Non, père. »_

 _« Mon fils ! » S'outra le père en question. « Tu es indigne d'un Malfoy ! Rejoint-nous ou ton existence n'aura plus aucune valeur ! Rejoint-nous ou tu ne seras plus mon fils ! »_

 _Draco tressaillit, mais ne fit pas un geste. Son visage était froid et renfermé mais Harry sentait que en dessous de ce masque, il était réellement blessé par les mots de son père. Celui-ci continuait de lui faire du chantage, alors que les poings de Harry devenaient douloureux à force d'être serrés._

 _« Misérable vermine ! Tu ne mérites que de mourir ! Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils comme un faible ! Maitre, tuez-le je vous en pris, je ne puis supporter sa vision ! »_

 _Ledit Maitre sourit encore plus et tendit sa baguette vers le blond. En un mouvement de lèvre, le sort était lancé. Mais Harry s'interposa et le détruit avec son bouclier. Les deux hommes perdirent leur sourire._

 _« Vous ne le toucherez pas. »_

 _« Potter ne… »_

 _« La ferme Malfoy. Lucius, tu traites ton fils de lâche et indigne de votre nom mais il est certainement le plus courageux et le plus fière de vous deux ! Au lieu de se plier et rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort par la peur, il lutte contre elle, contre toi, ce que tu n'as pas su faire ! Il se dresse en se moment devant toi, car un Malfoy n'est-il pas censé ne jamais s'abaisser ? Ne jamais perdre sa fierté, son honneur ?! Je ne connais pas vos valeurs, mais une chose est claire, même pour moi. Il les suit bien mieux que toi. »_

 _« Meurt Potter ! » Crachèrent le blond et Voldy d'un même geste rageur._

 _Mais Harry sourit. Un simple sourire, confiant, arrogant, moqueur même. Et il claqua ses mains ensemble devant son visage, tel une prière à un Dieu, et les deux sorts rebondirent sur la paroi magique qui les protégeaient. Il profita de leur surprise pour bondir sur Voldemort et les faire tomber dans le vide ensemble. Pendant un instant, il n'eu aucun son, et ce fut comme si ils volaient. Puis ils la virent. Et Voldemort poussa un hurlement s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à Harry. Le brun ferma les yeux, ignora ce contact et se concentra. Bientôt, il sentit Voldemort être repoussé, ses mains cherchant à s'accrocher avec désespoir à sa chemise, la déchirant de ses ongles longs. Ils tombaient toujours mais le sol était de plus en plus proche. Soudainement, Harry rouvrit les yeux, décrocha les doigts du ressuscité sans nez et s'adressa à directement à la Mort qui les couvraient de sa cape noire comme une mère._

 _« Tu ne m'auras pas aujourd'hui. Mais voilà de quoi te satisfaire, Mort. »_

 _Et il laissa tomber Voldemort, libérant sa magie en lui. A la seconde où son corps toucha la pierre de la cours de Poudlard, Voldemort eu un regard surpris, puis il disparut en une multitude de poussière. Harry toucha le sol à son tour et, malgré sa protection de dernière seconde, sentit ses os se fracturer sous l'impact, l'air quitter ses poumons en les lacérant, sa tête heurter le sol avec violence._

 _« Ah, merde… gémit-il en crachant du sang sur le sol, alors que les particules qui constituait son vieil ennemi psychopathe s'envolaient. Ça fait mal… »_

 _Il ferma à demi les yeux, sourit à la mort et se laissa sombrer, porté par la chaleur de sa magie qui réparait son corps brisé._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

« Alors… C'est… la « Mort » qui l'a prit ? » Résuma Draco d'une voix interloquée.

Harry leva la tête et son regard vert croisa celui vide de la Mort, se reflétant dans la vitre derrière Draco, flottant silencieusement de sa silhouette uniquement visible par lui. Elle se dressait derrière lui, ses mains entourant sa tête à distance, comme pour protéger son âme, la gardant prisonnière de ses griffes par la même occasion. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait qu'un court répit, et qu'un jour, la belle viendrait réclamer son du.

« Exact. Elle a reprit ce qui lui avait échappé il y a longtemps. Un jour, mon tour viendra car je lui ai échappé aussi avec l'Horcruxe. »

« L'Horcruxe ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. Trop longue pour être racontée maintenant. On rentre ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

Draco se leva à son tour, ils réglèrent la note et ils rentrèrent en silence. Draco méditant sur l'aveu de Harry, Harry ne voulant pas y penser. En vérité, il avait peur. Peur que Draco ne retrouve ses souvenirs, peur que Draco redevienne Malfoy, peur que Draco le repousse. Mais ça bien sur, il ne l'avoua jamais.

…

Le lendemain matin, Harry décida de profiter de son deuxième jour de week-end qui étaient décalés par rapport à des week-end normaux : lui ne travaillait pas le dimanche et le lundi, sauf urgences. Il n'ouvrit donc les yeux qu'à 10 heures passées. L'esprit encore dans la brume et le corps endormit, il se leva avec les quelques forces qu'il avait encore et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain en baillant. Comme à son habitude, il ne portait d'un bas de pyjamas et un boxer noir. Il déposa sa main sur la poignée de la salle de bain, et sa magie déverrouilla inconsciemment de verrous.

Puis se figea sur le pas de la porte, soudain parfaitement réveillé.

Devant lui se tenait quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un dieu. Draco Abramas Malfoy, nu. Devant lui. Ses yeux verts soudains assombris, il déglutit et voyagea sur le corps du blond. Il venait juste de sortir de la douche et son corps était encore parsemé de gouttelettes d'eau, ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés. Le Serpentard s'était lui aussi figé, mais au beau milieu de la pièce et sans serviette. Harry grava de sa mémoire la courbe de ses hanches, la délicatesse de ses jambes, la présence de poils blonds, la musculature de sa silhouette. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il le regardait comme un lion devant un festin. C'est un mouvement brusque de Draco pour attraper sa serviette et cacher son intimité qui le fit redescendre sur terre. Il rougit violemment et bafouilla des excuses avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Une fois à l'abris du regard orageux, il se frappa le crâne contre le mur du couloir. Son cœur essayait de s'échapper de sa cage thoracique.

Quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot !

Son pantalon était trop serré maintenant. Il était obligé de s'avouer, qu'il n'avait jamais réagit aussi fortement devant un corps. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit tout de suite après, honteux et rougissant de l'image qu'avait former son esprit pervers. Une image composée d'un Draco allongé sur le dos sur le lit de Harry, le regard vitreux, le rouge aux joues, gémissant doucement, les mamelons dressés vers lui dans une demande luxurieuse, son torse se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration effrénée. Un peu plus bas, objet de ses désirs... Le sexe de Draco. Gonflé de sang, tendu vers lui, vibrant sous le plaisir, une goutte de pré-sperme à son extrémité. Autour, une douce forêt de poils blonds.

« Merde ! » Maintenant il n'y avait plus rien a faire : il allait devoir passer à une séance de travaux manuels.

Il marcha d'un pas rapide, serrant les dents tant les frictions de son pantalon sur son membre lui étaient à la fois douloureuses et augmentaient son désir. Mais au moment où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la chambre, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit au bout du couloir, Draco (habillé cette fois-ci) en sortant. Ils se figèrent à nouveau, se fixants le rouge aux joues. Puis Draco baissa les yeux avant de les relever, le visage rougit par un timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son cœur bondit, s'affola et il regarda en retenant son souffle Draco s'approcher à petits pas hésitants. Le blond arriva devant lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Draco je... »

« C'est bon », répondit-il dans un souffle à peine inaudible.

Il leva ses yeux gris brillants vers le visage du brun - il était un peu plus petit - et s'approcha un peu. Cédant à ses désirs, Harry craqua. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de son Serpentard et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Leur premier baisé ne fut pas tendre et doux. Il fut plutôt fort, passionné et intense. Ils n'arrivaient plus à penser, avaient oubliés leur propre nom. Comment Draco c'était-il retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, le corps de Harry collé fermement contre lui, le dévorant ? Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait, comme s'ils avaient attendu très longtemps avant ce moment qu'ils avaient désirés avec force. Harry serrait des mèches blondes dans ses doigts, l'autre main le retenant plaqué contre lui, dans le creux de son dos. Pendant ce temps là, Draco avait glissé ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de Harry, explorant son buste de ses doigts encore chauds.

Pourtant, le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils durent se séparer. Front contre front, essayant de reprendre leurs souffles, ils rougissaient alors que leurs regards faisaient fondre l'autre. Ils étaient maintenant victimes de la même impression, comme si quelque chose papillonnait dans leurs estomacs. Petit à petit, leurs cœurs se calmèrent, continuant pourtant de battre bruyamment, de même que leurs souffles. Mais pas leurs excitations, ni leur envie de coller de nouveau leur lèvres contre celles de l'autre, ni leur conviction qu'ils étaient maintenant accros.

« Draco... » souffla Harry, approchant de nouveau, son souffle sur son visage le faisant frémir. Contre sa jambe, il sentit le sexe du blond tressauter.

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent de désir et il était deux doigts de grogner comme un prédateur. _À LUI_ ! Hurlait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Puis il captura de nouveau ses lèvres.

 **—** **2 ans plus tard… —**

Harry leva les yeux verts la fenêtre de sa chambre, contre laquelle butait un grand hiboux Royal roux et blanc. Accroché à sa patte, un petit paquet. Rassemblant ses forces, il se leva du canapé où il regardait un film Moldu tout à fait ennuyant et alla ouvrit la fenêtre. Immédiatement, l'oiseau engouffra à l'intérieur, faisant bondir le chat de peur pour échapper à la morsure du froid de l'hiver. Harry décrocha le petit paquet et caressa distraitement son porteur. Il savait qui était le destinataire. Il prit son temps pour l'ouvrir, déchirant petit bout par petit bout du papier rouge. Enfin, il dévoila une boite en bois simple avec une lettre rouge à l'intérieur. C'était une beuglante mais une voix douce s'en éleva.

 _« Salut Harry, comment vas-tu ? »_ Commença une voix féminine et familière. « _Je suis inquiète de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles. Si tu ne parles plus à Ron, fait-le au moins avec moi. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires bordel ! »_ s'exclama-t-elle, hurlant presque. Mais elle parut tout se suite regretter et s'excusa. « _Hm. Excuse-moi de m'être emballée, la grossesse développe les hormones. »_

 _« Est-ce que tu regrettes d'être le parrain de Rissa, Harry ? »_ Demanda-t-elle avec douceur, d'une voix dénuée de reproches. « _Parce que j'ai l'impression. Tu ne me vois plus. Tu ne me parles plus. Tu ne demandes plus de mes nouvelles. Tu te fous de tout Harry. Emma demande son tonton et Ginny ne sait plus quoi dire. Je suis passée à ton travail mais je n'ai pas réussis à te voir de toute la journée. »_

 _« Tu m'évites Harry. Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de lui ?_ _Mais merde Harry, tu sais très bien que tu suis avec toi quoi qu'il advienne ! Ne t'aie-je pas toujours soutenue ? C'est un idiot d'accord ? Un putain d'idiot - c'est la grossesse qui me rend vulgaire comme ça ?! - qui ne te mérite pas ok ? Mais Harry, s'il-te-plait, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier pour te voir. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Pas maintenant. Pas avec tout ça. »_

La voix flancha sur la fin, montrant qu'elle devait être sur le point de pleurer. Elle reprit son inspiration pour se clamer, et continua d'une voix tremblante.

 _« Harry, je t'aime. Plus que tout. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Tu fais partit de ma famille. Alors reprends-toi Harry. Je t'ai déjà vu flancher, abandonner, baisser les bras, tomber au plus bas. J'ai déjà vu tes larmes de tristesse, de colère, de frustration, de joie. Mais aujourd'hui… Tu ne veux même plus de moi, tu ne veux plus de rien. J'ai l'impression que tu manges juste assez pour vivre. Que tu ne sors plus. Je m'inquiète et cela fait s'inquiéter le bébé. Ginny aussi s'inquiète. »_

Elle se tue, prit une autre inspiration avant de continuer.

 _« Ça fait deux ans maintenant Harry._ _2 ans_ _. Passe à autre chose, avance, mais ne reste pas là, pas comme ça, je t'en supplie. »_ Sa voix était maintenant suppliante et chargée de désespoir. « _Je peux pratiquement la voir Harry… La Mort qui rode derrière toi… Ne la laisse pas… Ne le laisse pas t'emporter Harry… Je… Si tu le fais… Cela me briserais. Alors fait quelque chose ! Reprends-toi ! Bouge, sort, mange, vit. Va le voir si tu as envie. Frappe-le, frappe-le jusqu'à avoir les poings en sang, jusqu'à aller mieux, jusqu'à ce que ton cœur et son esprit s'apaisent. Montre lui ta colère, ta haine, ton amour, jette-lui tout tes sentiments au visage, défoules-toi, libère-toi. Redevient le Harry que je connais, mon Harry, celui qui sourit, celui qui vit, le Harry avec qui j'ai grandis, pas le mort, l'arme ou l'Elu. Je veux mon_ _Harry. S'il le faut, dit le moi, et j'irais moi-même le voir ce… hummmm ! Si je lui éclate la face et tu souriras de nouveau ? J'ai sérieusement envisagé la question tu sais. »_

Elle reprit sa respiration, elle était vraiment épuisée maintenant. Elle arrivait à terme. Quand elle reprit, sa voix était douce, et chargée d'amour.

 _« Je t'aime mon Harry. Alors, vit. »_

Le brun sourit, alors que dans ses mains tremblantes, la lettre n'émettait plus aucunes paroles. Avec son sourire, les larmes. Il étouffa un sanglot tandis qu'il se laissait glisser contre le bar, jusqu'à atteindre le sol froid. Il avait beaucoup pleuré au début. Mais maintenant, il ne pleurait pas à cause de _lui,_ à cause du moment où tout c'était brisé. Il pleurait parce que les mots d'Hermione l'avaient touché, parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison, sur tout, parce qu'elle lui manquait énormément. Il pleura longtemps, sans faire un geste et quand, enfin, il se calma, les muscles douloureux et le corps vidé d'énergie, il releva la tête. La Mort était là. Elle le fixait de ses yeux vide, flottant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. _Je peux pratiquement la voir Harry… La Mort qui rode autour de toi…_ Lui aussi. Il l'avait sentit attendre patiemment, pourtant jubilant parce qu'elle pensait que l'heure était proche. Mais pour la seconde fois en l'espace d'une année, Harry sourit et elle recula.

« Pas maintenant », répéta-t-il comme à chaque fois. « Attend encore un peu. J'ai quelque chose à faire avant. »

Il se leva. Rouvrit la boite et éclata de rire. Il y avait en dessous de la lettre, une photo prise lors de la dernière échographie d'Hermione. On y voyait la jeune femme à demi-assise, le tee-shirt relevé dévoilant son joli ventre tout rond, de la crème visqueuse dessus qui riait tout en tenant le capteur sur sa peau. Relié au capteur, échographie du bébé qui semblait en parfaite santé. A côté, un Ron blême, à deux doigts de tourner de l'œil mais heureux. Déterminé et de nouveau plein d'énergie, il se jeta dans la douche, se rasa, se coiffa – du moins essaya – et s'habilla avec les rares habits encore propres qu'il possédait. Une fois paré, il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux photo accrochées sur le mur du salon. Sur celle qu'il avait regardé, on y voyait le trio après la guerre. C'était Hermione qui avait insisté pour la faire à la façon Moldue. La jeune fille était au centre, tenant les mains de ses meilleurs amis dans les siennes. Sur cette photo, Harry riait à gorge déployée car Ron venait tout juste de faire comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'appareil photo de sa vie et Hermione se retenait de rire. Harry avait les pétillants et les joues rouges. Hermione aussi, à force de se retenir de rire et Ron avait une moue boudeuse de gamin malgré ses 18 ans. Ils étaient heureux. Ils étaient libres. Ils étaient réunis. Aujourd'hui, Harry s'était disputé avec Ron, était brisé, refusait de voir Hermione et de parler avec Ginny. Voilà 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas vu la fille de la rousse.

Il transplana en premier lieu au Terrier. Il arriva un peu plus loin de la maison et apprécia le vent contre son visage et l'odeur de gâteau tout juste sortit du four, sans doute préparés par Molly, la mère de Ginny et Ron. Il s'approcha encore un peu et distingua qu'il y avait des personnes devant la maison. L'une, plus petite, courait dans la neige. Elle avait de splendides cheveux roux foncés qui brillaient sous le soleil. Ils étaient couverts de neige, qui tombaient doucement du ciel bleu. Emmitouflée dans son gros manteau rouge, des moufles aux mains, elle commença à rouler une boule de neige, pour en faire un bonhomme de neige. Harry sourit, attendrit à cette image. Son bout du nez parsemé de taches de rousseurs était rougit par le froid et elle frissonnait par moment mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur. Un peu plus loin, assise sur un banc déneigé par un sort, sa mère. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, trop concentrée sur sa fille. Elle sursauta quand il s'assit à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir grand ses yeux de surprise et pousser un petit cri en se jetant dans les bras. Tout ça en moins de 2 secondes.

« HARRY ! »

« Tonton Ry ! » S'écria Emma en faisant de même après avoir été surprise par le cri de sa mère.

Déséquilibré par le poids des deux filles, Harry tomba à la renverse. Dans la neige glaciale. Une Molly inquiète et sur ses gardes, baguette à la main, sortit en trombe de la maison, alertée par les cris, suivit par la Hermione et Ron – qui devaient surement être passés faire un petit coucou à Molly, Ginny et Emma. Hermione eu la même réaction et vient rejoindre le duo sur Harry. Finalement, Ron oublia son ancienne rancœur et éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Molly et tout le reste du groupe. Ron lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, une fois qu'Hermione, Ginny et Emma lui aient rendu son oxygène, lui compressants les poumons.

« Salut vieux frère. »

« Salut Ron. Je suis désolé. »

« Moi aussi. J'ai été con. »

« Pareil. »

« Sans rancœur ? » Dit le roux en tentant sa main.

Harry lui accorda un immense sourire. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra avec chaleur.

« Sans rancœur », répondit-t-il avec sincérité.

« Tonton Ry ! Où t'étais où ? » S'exclama la gamine de trois ans en montant dans ses bras avec l'agilité d'un petit singe.

« Hm… Tonton Ry était en voyage… »

« En voyage oùùù ? »

« En voyage très très loin à la recherche de lui-même. »

La jeune fille pencha la tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas.

« Pourquoi Tonton Ry chercher lui ? »

« Parce que Tonton Ry s'était perdu. Mais tout va bien maintenant, parce qu'il s'est retrouvé. »

« M'an dit que si perdu, on bouge plus et M'an venir chercher ! »

« C'est bien, ça. Ta mère à tout à fait raison. »

Il observa un instant ses yeux bleus et eu une pincée de cœur en pensant qu'ils auraient pu être verts. Mais il balaya ce sentiment d'une main et sourit à la petite. Dans son dos, le couple et sa mère souriaient tendrement. Molly était retournée au fourneaux, heureuse de revoir son petit Harry qu'elle avait étouffé dans son étreinte.

« Et dit-moi, Emma, où est ton papa ? »

« Blaise est partit chercher son filleule », annonça à sa place Ginny.

« Ah, comment va se Mark d'ailleurs ? Neville et Luna n'ont pas trop de mal avec ce petit garnement ? Il a quoi… 5 ans ?! Et il court déjà de partout ! »

« Je dirais que entre Mark et Nicolas, c'est Nicolas le pire, même s'il n'a que 4 ans », s'opposa Ron, pensif.

« Nicolas ? Le gamin de Nott et Seamus? Ou celui de George et Angelina ? »

« Nott », répondit Hermione. « Celui de George à 3ans et demi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient le même prénom aussi ?! »

« Parce que George à décidé que c'était marrant ? » Proposa Ginny d'une voix désespérée.

« Oui, surement. »

« Ouais, en tout cas », continua Harry tandis qu'Emma se pelotait dans ses bras, « Nicolas – le gamin de Seam' et Nott – est pire mais je crois que celui de George rivalise bien. Il a hérité du caractère des jumeaux ! »

« Oh oui… » soufflèrent les adultes, dépités face aux souvenirs qu'ils gardaient de lui.

« Ma petite Emma, reste comme tu es, tu nous sauveras bien la vie », murmura Ron.

« Heu… D'accord ! » Répondit la petite, qui ne comprenait rien de la conversation.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur parce qu'il faisait quand même froid en hiver et que Hermione se sentait faible. Ils se glissèrent dans le salon, au coin du feu. Harry dans le fauteuil, Emma pelotée contre lui, Ginny assise sur le tapis, se réchauffant les mains après du feu et le couple sur le canapé dos à la rousse. De temps en temps, elle jetait des coups d'œil à Harry comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas et qu'il était bien là. Mais à chaque fois, elle souriait tendrement, fondant devant le tableau qui s'offrait à elle. Harry chuchotait des choses à l'oreille de sa fille et celle-ci éclatait d'un rire cristallin. Puis elle se levait, chuchotait à son tour dans l'oreille du Gryffondor qui riait à son tour. Hermione aussi avait vu la scène et fixait son meilleur ami avec tendresse et chaleur pendant que se main caressait son ventre conséquent. Enfin, Emma finit par s'endormir contre Harry et le garçon quitta son sourire pour un visage sérieux. Ils surent qu'il était temps d'avoir une conversation.

« Tu avais raison, 'mione. Je vais aller le voir. »

« Tu veux qu'on viennent avec toi ? »Proposa Ginny.

« Non. Hermione doit se reposer, Ginny tu dois t'occuper d'Emma en attendant Blaise et Ron risque de lui éclater la face avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche. »

Vu le sourire de Ron, il avait raison et ce dernier n'était pas vexé. Lentement, Harry décolla Emma de lui qui c'était accrochée comme un bébé singe, ou un koala, sans la réveiller et la déposa sur le fauteuil, une couverture chaude maid-in-Molly sur son corps frissonnant. Il se pencha ensuite vers Ginny, lui embrassa le front tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il fit de même à Hermione, lui soufflant des remerciements et combien il l'aimait aussi à l'oreille Il serrant la main de Ron avec un sourire.

« Je l'aime encore. Et ça, depuis plus longtemps que je pensais Ron. Nous nous sommes déjà engueulés là-dessus et je connais ton point de vue. Je ne t'ai jamais remercier d'avoir été sincère avec moi. Mais tu l'as été. Plus que n'importe qui, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as clairement dit que tu n'approuvais pas notre relation. Je t'en remercie. Merci d'avoir été sincère mon frère. »

« Je ne suis pas contre toi Harry. Tu as le droit d'aimer les homme, ce n'était pas ça que je ne cautionnais pas. C'était le fait que tu te sois éprit de Malfoy, même si tu savais qu'il allait te faire souffrir. C'était le fait que, pendant une année entière, tu t'es entièrement donné à lui, sans même chercher à protéger une part de toi pour après. C'est le fait que tu ne lui en veuilles toujours pas après ce qu'il à fait. C'est le fait que tu t'es contenté de sourire tristement alors qu'il te crachait des mots qui me faisaient moi-même frissonner à la figure. C'est le fait que tu ne te sois pas défendu quand il a commencé à te frapper. C'est le fait que tu n'étais plus Harry, mais la chose dépendante de Malfoy. J'ai vu. J'ai vu combien tu l'aimais, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux pétillants quand tu parles de lui, dans tes sourires à son souvenir, dans ton attitude quand il était là, dans les regards que tu lui lançais à la dérobé, dans l'avidité avec laquelle tu répondais à ses baisés. Mais Harry, avant que tu ne retournes le voir après 2 ans, je veux que tu sois sur d'une chose. _Draco_ n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus que Malfoy. Ne te fait pas plus mal que tu l'es déjà, je t'en pris. »

« D'accord. »

Il était heureux à ce moment là. Heureux entouré d'Emma et Ginny, heureux avec ses deux meilleurs amis, heureux dans la maison qui fut pour lui la sienne, avec une femme qui fut sa mère, un garçon qui fut son frère et des filles qui furent ses sœurs. Heureux, là où était sa place. Heureux face au regard marron d'Hermione. Heureux, simplement. Comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps.

« Merci. Merci à vous deux. Merci aussi à toi Ginny. Merci à tous, de m'avoir soutenu quand je n'allais pas bien. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être toujours derrière moi en soutient, près à me tendre la main quand je tombe. Merci d'être ma famille. »

Hermione pleurait silencieusement et Ginny retenait aussi ses larmes. Même les yeux de Ron brillaient un peu trop. Il leur fit un dernier sourire puis sortit de la maison pour transplaner. Devant la porte, il faillait percuter un grand noir bien couvert.

« Blaise ! »

« Harry. Comment vas-tu ? Ils s'inquiètent tous pour toi là-dedans tu sais. »

« Ouais. Mais c'est bon maintenant, tu n'auras plus à subir les crises de terreur de Ginny. »

Blaise Zabini, ex-Serpentard et meilleur-ami de Draco Malfoy, petit-copain de Ginny Weasley depuis 2 ans et père de cœur d'Emma parut surpris.

« Comment… ? Oh », fit-il en comprenant.

Il avait avoué à Harry être amoureux de la rousse depuis la 7ème année de Poudlard et avoir était longtemps jaloux du Survivant. Au fils du temps, Harry avait finit pas le convaincre qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre de lui et que Ginny n'était plus qu'une sœur. Cependant, pour avoir vécu avec elle un certain temps, il connaissait ses crises nocturnes quand la demoiselle était angoissée. Elle en avait beaucoup eu pendant la guerre et il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle en avait certainement eu encore à cause de lui.

« Il suffit de la prendre dans tes bras et elle se clame. »

« Harry si tu… »

« C'est bon. C'est finit maintenant tu te souviens ? Je ne suis plus amoureux de Ginny. J'aime les queues et plus particulièrement celle de ton meilleur ami », déclara-t-il avec un sourire pervers, mais aussi brillant de quelque chose que le Serpentard ne réussit pas à identifier. « Salut Blaise. »

Ils s'étaient rencontrés la première fois quand Harry sortait avec Draco. Ils s'étaient vite appréciés, ou du moins Blaise avait rapidement comprit qu'il ne craignait plus rien du brun et que celui-ci était complètement accro à Draco. Ils étaient passés outre la haine d'antan, et avait apprit à se côtoyer sans se taper dessus, voire à s'apprécier.

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _Blaise attendait depuis dix bonnes minutes à une table à l'écart des 3 Balais, bar réputé des Sorciers sur Pré-au-Lard. Pianotant d'un rythme impatient ses doigts sur la table en bois qui avait vu défiler maintes et maintes personnes, et ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il avait accepter de rencontrer Potter. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait reçut un splendide hiboux,qui lui apportait une invitation de Golden-Boy en personne, à 21h. Ah oui, et il devait être présentable. Il avait envisagé en rallant de lui poser un lapin – il le détestait après tout ! - mais finalement la curiosité était trop forte. Au bout de 15minutes de retard, il envisageait sérieusement de se casser d'ici en vitesse et de mettre son poings dans la jolie face à Potter la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Mais au moment même ou il se levait, deux personnes s'assirent en face de lui. Il les dévisagea les yeux ronds, près à les virer d'ici rapidos quand une voix – celle de gauche – s'éleva._

 _« C'est bon Zabini, rassied-toi, c'est Harry. »_

 _Le sortilège qui les camouflaient se leva et il hoqueta de surprise, après un bond, en voyant apparaître son meilleur-ami à côté de lui. Il se rassit immédiatement._

 _« Draco ! Où étais-tu mon pote, je t'ai cherché de partout ! »_

 _Mais il se figea quand le blond leva un regard hésitant et timide vers lui et à la bouche, un petit sourire timide. C'est Harry qui expliqua l'accident et l'état de Draco maintenant. Durant tout le récit, Blaise resta silencieux. Potter. Potter avait trouvé Draco sans mémoire, sans aucun souvenirs et il lui avait fait rencontrer Blaise. Et d'après le regard qu'il posait sur lui, il n'y avait aucune arrière-pensée dans cet acte. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Potter était-il soudainement gentil et attentionné envers le blond ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il se promit d'en parler avec lui seul à seul plus tard._

 _Pour le moment, il parla longuement avec le Serpentard, lui contant sa vie à Poudlard, leur vacances ensembles, leur enfance identique – ils avaient pratiquement grandis ensembles –, le quotidien à Poudlard (même s'il émit la partie « Potter » après un regard suppliant du brun), toutes les farces et les coups bas qu'ils avaient fait ensembles. La plupart du temps, Draco rougissait ou riait de ce que lui racontait Blaise avec de grands mouvements de mains. Même Harry riait. Ils burent beaucoup, peut-être Draco un peu trop, car il finit par courir aux toilettes. Blaise sauta sur l'opportunité, ils étaient seuls maintenant._

 _« Pourquoi tout ça Potter ? Quel est ton but là derrière ? »_

 _« Aucun. Je n'ai pas de but. J'aide Draco c'est tout. »_

« Draco _?! S'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? »_

 _Harry, légèrement rougissant, se pencha alors vers lui, glissant ses yeux verts qui brillaient de sincérité dans les siens._

 _« Je suis amoureux de lui. On sort ensemble. Si je l'ai amené vers toi, c'est uniquement parce que tu es son meilleur-ami et qu'il mérite dans avoir un. Son père n'est plus là. Il ne lui reste pratiquement plus rien maintenant, ni maison, ni souvenirs et il n'avait pas de passé. Tu es son passé. »_

 _« Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je raconte les épisodes où vous vous sautiez dessus ? Pour ne pas qu'il pense que tu fais ça pour te moquer de lui ? »_

 _« Oui. Mais tu sais, je suis sincère avec lui. Je ne lui ai jamais mentit. Je l'aime. Enormément, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Je ne pourrais jamais jouer de lui. »_

 _« Tu es conscients que quand il retrouvera tous ses souvenirs, il redeviendra le Malfoy détestable que tu haïssais ? Que tout sera finit entre vous ? »_

 _« Oui… Tout les soirs, je prie pour un jour de plus, pour un sourire de plus, pour un baisé de plus. Et tout les soirs, je remercie le ciel pour ce jour de plus. »_

 _« Bordel Potter… Tu es un taré. Un gros, gros taré. Tu ne pouvais pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un de plus… « facile » que Draco ? »_

 _Un sourire triste lui avait répondu. Blaise avait alors comprit qu'il le savait parfaitement. Comment tout allait se finir. Que au final, il n'y aurait pas de Happy End mais des insultes et des coups. Parce que Draco était Draco. Mais d'un jour, il ne resterait plus que Malfoy. Il se leva à son tour, disant qu'il allait chercher les boissons. Sur le chemin – qui fut suivit des yeux par le noir – il rencontra Draco. Harry sourit, sembla dire quelque chose tout bas avant de se pencher et déposer chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Draco ferma les yeux et accentua le baisé. Puis Harry s'éloigna et ils se sourirent avant de se séparer. Draco revint s'assoir, rougissant sous le sourire du coin moqueur du Serpentard. Il se rassit, sirota un peu sa bière, les yeux voyageant sur la salle et ses occupants. Puis Blaise frissonna après un petit sursaut et un étranglement. Draco venait de lancer un regard glacial à une fille non-loin qui gloussait en les regardant. Chez quelqu'un d'autre, se regard ne lui aurait fait ni-chaud, ni-froid, mais chez Draco… C'était exactement le même regard qu'il avait avant l'accident. Le regard gris de Malfoy. Il déglutit, près à le voir se tourner vers lui en soupirant face à sa tête d'idiot et se plaindre d'une voix trainante._

 _Cependant, il n'en fit rien et ses yeux redevinrent calmes et timides. Pourtant, ce visage ne dura qu'un temps. Finalement, il décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, continuant toujours à boire petites gorgées par petites gorgées._

 _« Je sais que Harry ne me dit pas toute la vérité. Qu'il me cache des choses. C'est le cas n'est-ce pas ? »_

 _Il ne pu répondre pendant un moment, trop surpris. Puis il se reprit et remit son masque de Serpentard._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

 _« Ses yeux. La manière dont il me regarde parfois quand il pense que je ne le vois pas. Je sais qu'il à peur de quelque chose, qu'il culpabilise aussi. Mais il n'en parle jamais. A chaque fois que j'évoque le passé, le fait qu'il me connaissait d'avant, je le sens se tendre et se faire évasif. Il me cache quelque chose et tu sais ce que c'est. Je vous ai vu parler. »_

 _« Il t'aime tu sais. »_

 _« Je sais. Mais justement, s'il m'aime, pourquoi ne me dit-il pas toute la vérité ?! »_

 _« Parfois Draco, on est plus heureux quand on ignore la vérité. Et toi, tu l'ai très certainement. Le Draco d'aujourd'hui… C'est tout ce que le Draco d'hier voulait être. A vrai dire, non, vous êtes une seule et même personne, c'est juste que c'était comme si le masque que tu portais constamment avait disparut et que tu montrais enfin le_ vrai _Draco Malfoy. Celui que je connais de mon enfance. Celui que Potter aime. Et toi, est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »_

 _« Je… Je crois oui… Tout… tout est flou dans ma tête alors… »_

 _Harry était revenu avant que la conversation ne poursuive. Il avait déposé les boissons sur la table, prit la main de Draco avec tendresse, lui avait sourit et ils avaient parlés de la pluie et du beau temps._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Blaise regarda Harry transplaner, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur histoire avait durée un an. Et durant cette année, il avait redécouvert le vrai Draco.

Avant que tu ne s'effondre.

Encore.

…

Vos avis ? Est-ce que vous trouvez la fin de la dernière bataille et la mort de Voldemort décevante ? C'est tout à fait possible.

—Kiara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : K-I-A-R-A ! Kiara~**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tous les personnages sauf certains sont à JK Rowling.**

 **Couple** **: J'ai vraiment besoins de le dire ? C'est un Drarry comme toujours !**

 **Titre** **: Amnésie et nouvelle amitié.**

 **Note** **: Vous avez sous les yeux la troisième et dernière partie de l'OS. Les instants finaux… *bruit de tambour qui font une musique de suspense en arrière plan***

 **PARTIE III**

\- Harry -

Harry arriva directement dans la partie réservée aux sorciers du restaurant qui avait ouvert ses portes il y a 3ans. « The Past » il s'appelait. Draco s'était découvert une passion dans la cuisine et avait décidé d'ouvrir un lieu où les gens pourraient apprécier ce qu'il faisait. Avec l'aide d'Harry, ils créèrent donc « The Past » au plein cœur de Paris. Ils avaient décidés qu'il y aurait 3 parties, en dehors de la cuisine, des vestiaires, et du garde manger : la partie réservée exclusivement aux sorciers, celle pour les Moldus et la partie commune, où les deux se mélangeaient dans une jolie harmonie. La pièce des sorciers était assez grande et parsemée de tables rondes autour desquelles discutaient énergiquement plusieurs sorciers. Trois fenêtres donnaient une vue différentes : la Tour Eiffel sur un ciel bleu dégagé, une pluie d'été et une forêt enneigée. Ils avaient longuement débattus sur la couleur des murs – rouges ou verts ? - avant d'opter pour quelque chose de neutre : le beige et marron sur un sol en parquet de bois foncé. Cela donnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et accueillante. Sur chaque table, un bouquet de fleur coloré. Sur les murs des tableaux et des photos diverses. Parmi elles il y en avait une des deux amants lors de l'ouverture du restaurant. La partie Moldue était quasi identique, mis à part que les fenêtres n'étaient pas magiques et montraient toutes la véritable vue et que les photos étaient immobiles. Il y avait l'anniversaire de Draco au milieu. Quand Harry fermait les yeux, il s'en rappelait encore avec précision.

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _Ils étaient tout les deux dans le lit, dormant pour se reposer après une nuit de sexe intensive. Harry s'était réveillé en premier. Souriant à la vue de son petit-ami sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans les coussins, ses cheveux blonds éparpillés sur ceux-ci, le corps nu seulement recouvert à partir des reins de leur couverture blanche. Il avait l'air un ange. Attendrit, Harry sourit avant de se pencher. Doucement, il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, avant de descendre lentement… lentement… Sous lui, Draco grogna, preuve qu'il commençait à se réveiller sous cette douce caresse. Harry arriva au creux de son dos, où il mordilla la chair, laissant une marque rouge. Draco gémit et Harry s'empressa de laper la blessure._

 _« Salut Draco. »_

 _« Hm… 'lut… »_

 _Sans le brusquer, Harry le retourna sur le ventre et Draco le fixa le regard encore flou, les mains aux dessus de la tête. Harry grimpa à califourchon sur son blond et s'activa à l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Puis sa bouche dériva de nouveau vers son cou, son visage chatouillé par ses cheveux. Lentement, il descendit sur ses clavicules, sa poitrine, n'oubliant pas les mamelons, son torse, arriva à son nombril où il glissa une langue coquine faisant haleter le Serpentard. Il ne prit pas le temps de le taquiner et s'attaqua directement à son sexe, pratiquement la seule partie de son corps parfaitement réveillée. L'enroulant délicatement dans sa main, il embrassa le haut de la hampe, puis laissa glisser sa langue de tout le long._

 _« Harry… »gémit l'ange._

 _Accédant à sa demande implicite, il le prit entièrement en bouche. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la forêt blonde alors que les mains de Draco se crispaient sur le drap. Celui-ci ne mit pas longtemps avant de ne plus savoir comment respirer, sa tête tournant de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche alors que sa bouche prononçait des propos incompréhensibles. Satisfait de son effet, Harry accéléra le mouvement. Enfouissant le membre tendu jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il ronronnait, faisant parcourir des vibrations délicieuses sur l'objet de ses fantasmes. En même temps, sa langue tournait autour, le lubrifiant au passage. Draco n'allait plus tenir très longtemps, il le sentait à ses gémissements et aux tressaillements de la chose en lui._

 _« Harry… Je… Je vais… »_

 _« Pas tout de suite. »_

 _Il s'arracha au membre, faisant protester le blond avant qu'il ne manque de s'étouffer. Et se cambre de plaisir. Harry ferma les yeux. Il venait tout juste de s'empaler sur son sexe, sans aucune préparation. Entre ses yeux mi-clos part la douleur, il distingua le regard assombrit et chargé de désir de son amant. Cela le fit presque gémir. Se regard… Il faisait battre son cœur plus vite, embrasait son corps, faisait pulser le sang dans son sexe, le faisait se perdre, fondre, mourir._

 _Doucement, une fois la douleur diminuée, il commença à bouger. Immédiatement, Draco déposa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans son mouvement et se redressa jusqu'à être assis, Harry sur lui, autour de lui. Un concert de gémissement envahit la pièce en même temps qu'une odeur de sueur et de sexe. Draco s'appliqua à bouger sa main en même temps qu'Harry sur le sexe dur du brun, faisant feuler celui-ci._

 _« Dra…o… Dracooo… »_

 _A chaque coup, une décharge de plaisir violante parcourait le corps du Gryffondor car à chaque coup, le sexe de l'héritier Malfoy butait contre sa prostate. Bientôt, presque à bout, il ne pu plus tenir et du s'accrocher au cou de Draco, tandis que des bruits indécents partaient de sa bouche directement dans l'oreille de l'autre, qui frissonnait à chaque son émit. Le brun enfouit son visage dans son cou, et mordit la peau de nouveau au moment où il venait sur leurs torses, se répandant entre les doigts de Draco qui avait accéléré le mouvement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans l'antre chaude et serrée d'Harry et jouit à son tour dans le gémissement du nom de son amant._

 _Haletant, ils restèrent un certains temps dans cette position avant que Harry ne se laisse tomber sur le côté, sans force. Draco fit de même._

 _« Joyeux anniversaire Draco », souffla le garçon aux yeux verts._

 _Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise avant de se reprendre et il répondre avec un sourire pervers._

 _« J'aimerais que mon anniversaire soit tout les jours alors. »_

 _Harry lui tira la langue avant de rouler sur le ventre et tendre le bras pour ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de chevet. D'un simple geste de la main sous le regard curieux de Draco, il fit disparaître un sort et en sortit une petite boite emballée dans du papier cadeau or et argent. Il lui tendit en rougissant et observa en silence Draco déchirer lentement le papier et dévoiler son cadeau. C'était un vif d'or aux ailes fines et élégantes. Sous le choc, Draco regarda l'objet doré s'envoler, faire le tour de lui avant de s'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, un petit mot._

 _«_ _Bordel je crois que je t'aime vraiment trop pour mon propre bien. Me pardonneras-tu un jour Draco ?_ »

 _Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de lâcher le vif qui s'envola, parcourant la pièce et déposer ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry, qui le fixait avec de grands yeux, comme un enfant qui attend de voir si son cadeau va plaire ou pas._

 _« Merde, je crois que je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Après, il lui avait fait l'amour avec passion._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Harry se demanda s'il avait gardé le vif ou si il s'en était débarrassé. Surement débarrasser. Après tout, il avait été tellement en colère… Il s'assit à une table vide, vérifia que le sort qu'il s'était jeté pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui fonctionnait bien et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, un « pop » et un elfe de maison aux grandes oreilles, habillé en marron clair lui demanda se qu'il voulait. En même temps, il fit apparaître devant Harry la carte du restaurant. Mais Harry souri et ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au papier.

« Une part de tarte aux pommes. Sans sucre s'il-te-plait. »

« Monsieur désirerait une boisson avec, Monsieur ? »

« Un café. Merci. »

« Monsieur, Rik revient avec la commande de Monsieur, Monsieur. »

« D'accord. »

Il ferma les yeux et attendit. Il ne devrait pas tarder. C'était toujours à cette table qu'il…

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _« Harry ! »_

 _Le brun leva les yeux de son café et sourit. Draco venait de surgir des cuisines, et était encore rouge d'avoir courut. Sur son nez, une tache de crème. Harry se leva, lapa la crème du bout de la langue avant de l'embrasser. Il portait encore son tablier blanc sur ses vêtements._

 _« Comment tu as su que j'étais là ? » Demanda alors le brun._

 _« Tu t'assois toujours à cette table, tu commande toujours une part de tarte au pomme sans sucre avec un café et tu remercie toujours l'elfe. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça Harry. »_

 _« Hm… Je n'aurais jamais penser à ça. Je pensais que tu avais mis un sort ou quelque chose comme ça. »_

 _Draco haussa les épaules._

 _« Je n'ai pas besoins de ça, je sais toujours quand tu es là », déclara-t-il avec un sourire confiant._

 _Harry éclata de rire._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

« Potter. »

Il rouvrit les yeux, avant de les lever vers la source de la voix. Il l'avait appelé froidement, presque avec colère. Dans ses yeux gris, l'orange tournait à la tempête. Malfoy. Il n'avait pas changé, mis à part que ses cheveux blonds étaient plus longs et attachés dans son cou. Il avait toujours le tablier blanc, toujours la respiration saccadée – il devait donc avoir couru jusque ici – toujours ses chemises impeccables dans ses pantalons. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Il l'aimait toujours.

« Draco. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Potter ?! » L'ignora Draco, fulminant. « Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus jamais te voir. »

« Sortons. A moins que tu ne veuilles faire fuir tous tes clients. »

Draco se figea. Effectivement, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux. Il grogna quelque chose sur les Gryffondors chiants et s'apprêta à l'entrainer autre-part quand une voix masculine s'éleva derrière Harry.

« Alors Malfoy, on cherche un endroit calme pour sucer la queue de ce gars, tapette ? »

Un tressaillement de Draco plus tard et Harry se tourna calmement, glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Il avait eu exactement la même posture devant Lucius Malfoy. Draco frissonna de nouveau.

Le propriétaire de la voix était un client au fond, seul. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année, de la barbe au menton, la main entièrement tatouée. Il semblait trop peu vêtu pour le froid mordant de l'extérieur. Toujours avec un calme incomparable, Harry s'approcha de la table. L'homme le toisait avec un mépris non-dissimulé. Une fois devant la table, il fixa l'homme pendant un long moment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux p'tit con ? »

« Retire ce que tu as dit. »

Sa voix avait été claire, calme et posée. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance de discussion. C'était un ordre. Dans la pièce, les autres clients et Draco empoignèrent leur baguette. Mais Harry ne fit pas un geste. Cependant, ses yeux étaient si froids qu'ils auraient pu congeler un feu et l'atmosphère était lourde autour de lui. L'homme plissa des yeux, visiblement mécontent.

« Va te faire foutre avec l'autre pédé va. »

« Retire. Retire ce que tu as dit. »

Mais l'homme, le fixa avec défi avant de lui cracher dessus.

 _«_ _Ne va pas te plainte auprès de ta mère après bâtard_ _»,_ grogna-t-il en Fourchelangue.

L'homme attrapa sa baguette mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il était plaqué contre le mur, une force invisible le soulevant du sol. Harry n'avait même pas esquissé un geste.

« Retire. »

« J… Jamais ! »

La pression autour de son cou s'accentua et il commença à manquer d'air. Ses mains s'agitaient dans le vide et ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites.

« Retire. »

« N… Ahrg… »

Un gazouillis sortit de sa gorge. Harry n'avait toujours pas fait de mouvement.

 _« Re-tire. »_

« O…k ! Ok ! Je retire ! »

« Tu retires quoi ? »

« T…Tout ! Je retire tout ! »

La force invisible disparut et il retomba sur le sol, crachant ses poumons et cherchant avec frénésie à faire entrer de l'air brulante dans ses poumons douloureux. Harry s'accroupit devant lui, il lui sourit.

« Si tu ne mets ne serait-ce qu'un orteil ici, je te castre », le prévient Harry d'une voix menaçante. « Si tu l'approches de nouveau, découpe en morceau lentement. Et si tu l'insultes une nouvelle fois ou lui parles d'une quelconque manière, tu regretteras d'être né. »

Puis il se releva et fit face à la salle qui le pointait avec leur baguette. Seul Draco ne le faisait pas. Il tremblait. A cette vue, Harry s'adoucit et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

« Pardon », souffla-t-il d'une petite voix. « Je te fais peur pas vrai ? »

Il baissa la tête, regarda ses mains. Elles étaient propres et pourtant tachées de sang, et couvertes de cris.

« Je suis désolé. _Je suis désolé de trop t'aimer_ _»,_ ajouta-t-il en Fourchelangue.

Il releva la tête, croisa le regard gris de l'autre.

« Je serrais derrière. »

Puis il transplana. Sur sa table, son café refroidissait.

Il attendit quelques minutes, surement le temps que mettait Draco à calmer les clients puis il apparut face à lui. Harry attaqua directement.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser des types comme lui entrer dans ton restaurant. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre Potter ? Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, on ne sort plus ensemble je te rappelle. Tu n'es rien pour me dire comment gérer mon commerce. »

Harry refoula une vague de douleur au fond de lui.

« Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? »

« Parce que tu n'es ici que pour continuer de jouer avec moi ! Un an ne t'a pas suffit Potter ?! Tu veux plus maintenant ? Tu veux encore t'enfoncer dans mon corps, encore te moquer de moi, encore raconter notre vie pathétique à tes meilleurs-amis autour d'un verre pour en rire ? »

« C'est faux. Tout est faux. Je t'aimais vraiment. Je t'aime encore. Réellement. Je ne veux pas ton corps, je ne veux pas du sexe, je te veux toi. Je n'ai jamais considéré notre vie comme pathétique et cela me blesse de savoir que toi oui. Pour moi, cette vie était douce et parfaite. J'étais heureux. Avec toi. Et tu penses vraiment que je m'amusais avec toi ?! Que je racontais nos moments intimes aux autres ?! Mais merde Draco, tout ça, c'est dans ta tête ! Je t'aime ! »

« Tu mens ! Tu ne m'aime pas Potter ! Tu dis ça pour jouer de moi ! Encore ! Depuis le début, tu ne fais que ça ! »

« Vraiment?! Je joue de toi ?! Dans ce cas là, dit-moi _pourquoi_ j'aurais appelé Blaise pour te rencontrer ? Pourquoi je t'aurais fais visiter tous les lieux que nous avions connu ?! Pourquoi je me serais coupé en quatre pour toi ?! Pourquoi je t'aurais offert mon premier vif ?! Pourquoi je t'aurais aidé à retrouver tes souvenirs même si je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de ta haine ?! Pourquoi hein ?! Je me suis engueulé avec mon meilleur ami, j'ai faillis me faire viré de mon boulot, je t'ai aidé à créer ce restaurant, j'ai tout fait pour que tu sois heureux et que tu ne souffres pas de ton passé inexistant ! »

« Tout faisait partit de ton plan Potter ! »

« Mais bordel Draco, pourquoi, _pourquoi,_ ne veux-tu pas croire que tout cela à pu être vrai ? Que chaque mot, chaque regard, chaque geste, chaque action aient été vraies ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas croire que je t'aime vraiment ?! Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je te déteste Potter. »

« Et moi je t'aime », répondit-il en s'approchant tandis que Draco reculait.

« Je te déteste », répéta le blond en butant contre le mur.

« Je t'aime. »

« Je… te… déteste… »

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres. Il s'était assez approché et était maintenant penché contre lui, son corps collé au sien, et il avait capturé les mains du Serpentard dans les siennes.

« Je t'aime Draco… »souffla-t-il avant de combler le dernier centimètre qui les séparait.

Au début, Draco lutta un peu, puis il se laissa envahir dans la chaleur d'Harry et ne pensa plus à rien. Finalement, il finit par se laisser aller contre le brun et glissa ses mains dans sa nuque et ses cheveux pour le rapprocher, répondant avec passion.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça m'a manqué ! » Pensèrent-ils en même temps, leurs langues jouant avec sa jumelle, leurs souffles se mêlants, leur cœur se reliants.

Ils avaient commencés comme ça. Ils avaient finis comme ça. Ils recommençaient comme ça.

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _Harry s'était réveillé un matin et Draco n'était pas dans le lit. Le cerveau embrumé, il se leva et sortit dans la couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le blond était là, un paquet de glaçon emballés dans un chiffon contre le crâne, assit dans le canapé. Immédiatement, les dernière brumes se dissipèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry qui se précipita vers son petit-ami._

 _« Draco ! Qu'est-ce que qu'y c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? »_

 _« Oui, oui… répondit-il d'une voix agacée. Je suis juste tombé,_ _Potter_ » _, ajouta-t-il d'une voix froide et haineuse._

 _Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre. Il releva lentement les yeux vers Draco, redoutant le moment où il croiserait son regard furieux. Mais ses yeux gris n'étaient pas furieux. Ils étaient plus que furieux. Et ce regard lui faisait si mal qu'il se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il sentait les larmes lui serrer la gorge._

 _« Tu… te souviens de quelque chose ? »_

 _C'était la question qui lui posait chaque matin. Mais ce jour là, il n'y eu pas le « non » habituel._

 _« Tout. Tout Potter. Tu t'es bien amusé hein ? »_

 _« Non ! Non je… »_

 _« La ferme ! Je te déteste Potter. Je te hais. Comment… Comment ai-je pu te laisser me toucher ?! Me prendre ?! M'embrasser ?! Je me dégoute ! Ne m'approche plus jamais ! »_

 _« Ça te dégoute vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors que le faible espoir qui lui restait faisait ses bagages pour l'Alaska. « Tu regrettes vraiment ? »_

 _\- Oh, oui. »_

 _Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Il savait bien que ça finirait ainsi. Draco était partit. Son regard doux et son sourire timide était partis. Il ne restait plus que Malfoy, sa haine et ses mots cruels._

 _« J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé durant cette année où tu t'es foutu de ma gueule Potter parce que tu ne m'approcheras plus jamais. »_

 _Il ne dit rien. Cela ne servait à rien parce que s'il ouvrait la bouche, Draco lui lancerait un sort de silence. Il se contenta de le fixer d'un regard brillant et pourtant sincère et rempli d'amour. Draco ferma les yeux en quittant le canapé et reculer loin du Gryffondor qui avait partagé ses nuits. Mais Harry s'avança à son tour et lui empoigna le bras, le forçant à lui faire face et à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Je ne t'ai jamais mentit. Je t'ai caché des choses, oui, plusieurs fois, mais je ne t'ai jamais mentit. »_

 _Le lion eu une grimasse amer qui tordit sa bouche. Avait-il conscience que ses yeux reflétaient un sentiment de trahison ? Harry ouvrit la bouche mais Draco le devança d'un poing dans l'estomac. Le brun tomba bruyamment sur le sol, le souffle coupé alors que Draco continuait de le frapper. Encore et encore. Il ne fit rien pour se défendre, il ne dit un mot pour l'arrêter. Il se laissa frapper pour libérer le désespoir qui s'affichait sur les traits de Draco. Draco et Malfoy se mélangeaient devant lui, alternant de l'un à l'autre. Finalement, Harry arrêta les mains du blonds dans les siennes et leva le visage, jusqu'à effleurer ses lèvres. Le blond bondit en arrière, rouge, le dos de la main sur la bouche. Il lui jeta un regard noir-de-la-mort-qui-tue avant de cracher à son visage._

 _« Je ne veux plus te voir Potter. Jamais. »_

 _Et il transplana sur ses mots. Le gryffondor se laissa tomber en arrière les bras en croix, fixant le plafond d'un regard vert vide,, sans même que la pensée d'arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne l'effleure. C'est ainsi que le découvrir ses deux meilleurs amis, près de 2 heures plus tard._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Harry recula de quelques millimètres dans l'espoir de remplir ses poumons d'un peu d'air. Tout deux étaient essoufflés. Mais Draco écrasa le faible espoir en lui avant même qu'il ne puisse grandir.

« Désolé Potter, mais j'ai quelqu'un. »

Le choc fut rude. C'était comme ce prendre un mur en pleine tête à 120km/h. Bien sur. Il était un idiot. Bien sur que Draco avait quelqu'un, cela faisait quand même 2 ans. Hahaha. Il n'y avait que lui, comme un grand idiot, qu'il n'avait pas su avancer.

Mais ça faisait mal…

Si mal mal qu'il ne réussit même pas à cacher sa douleur. Ça faisait aussi mal que l'impact avec le sol lors de sa chute avec Voldemort. C'était comme si ses os se brisaient une nouvelle fois.

Il recula d'un pas, puis deux, la vision soudainement floue. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à s'activer, l'air manquait, et ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

Quel idiot. Bien sur.

Si mal…

Il ne se souvenait plus. Comment respirer déjà ? Comment faire battre son cœur ? Comment vivre ? A cet instant, il aurait prit les mains tendues de la Mort sans résister.

« Oh. Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé alors. Je n'aurais pas du. Salut… Malfoy. »

Sur ses mots, il transplana.

Merde… Pourquoi faillait-il que ça fasse si mal ?

\- Draco -

Il l'avait vu. La douleur qui s'était imprimée comme un coup de poing sur le visage d'Harry. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi il culpabilisait d'avoir dit ça. Pourquoi il regrettait déjà ses mots. Pourquoi quelque chose lui poignardait les entrailles. Il vit le Gryffondor reculer, ou plutôt tituber en arrière, sous le choc. Le regarder, ses yeux verts vides, avec douleur et désespoir. Il manqua d'éclater d'un rire nerveux. Puis il s'excusa et Draco eu envie de remontrer dans le temps sur le champ pour tout effacer.

« Oh. Excuse-moi de t'avoir embrassé alors. Je n'aurais pas du. Salut… Malfoy. »

Malfoy. Il l'avait appelé Malfoy. Pas Draco mais Malfoy. Comme avant. Avant tout. Avant eux.

C'était lui qui l'avait repoussé. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie de lui hurler de l'appeler Draco ? Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu succomber à sa pulsion, Harry transplana et le laissa seul dans la ruelle.

2 ans. Il c'était écoulée 2 putains de longues années depuis qu'il avait découvert la supercherie. Ce jour là, il était tombé et c'était cogné contre le mur – qui lui offrit une belle bosse d'ailleurs – alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuné à Harry et lui amener au lit. Il était tombé, il c'était cogné et il c'était souvenu. De tout. La preuve qu'il suffisait d'un petit choc au bout d'une année pour faire remontrer son passé. Il avait revu son enfance, Blaise, la main repoussée de la première année, leurs querelles, leur haine, leurs bagarres, ses vacances dans la solitude, Théodore, Pansy, les Serpentards, le masque froid toujours sur son visage, le poids de son nom, les yeux de Potter pleins de haine, les mots qui blessent, les mains de son père sur lui, les larmes de sa mère, sa mère qui le cachait de son père, qui le priait de s'enfuir loin de lui, de ne jamais s'abaisser devant Voldemort, la marque brulante sur son bras alors qu'il serre les dents pour ne pas hurler, le regard de son père, l'armoire à disparaître, Dumbledore en haut de la tour t'Astronomie, Snape, le rayon vert, la dernière Bataille, Potter dressé devant lui, qui tombe avec le Mage Noir, sa soudaine terreur, les années à errer sans buts incapable de vivre avec les regards méprisants, les petits boulots, le salut chez les Moldus, anonymat si recherché, la promenade dans un parc suivit du choc de la balle, Potter qui lui sert de médecin, sa voix douce, son regard gentil, sa main qu'il accepte, la vie chez lui, les petits moments, les regards, les rougeurs, les balades, lui qui fait tout pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire, le doute face à ses yeux parfois remplis de peur et de culpabilité, le baisé, le sexe tendre, la rencontre avec Blaise puis Théo, les amis de Harry, les soirées, les boissons, le sexe, Harry en lui, lui en Harry, les gémissements, les « je t'aime », le restaurant, son anniversaire, le vif d'or, le rire de Harry, le sourire de Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry.

Pourquoi ?

Il avait été tellement en colère, il c'était sentit tellement trahit, tellement salit quand il avait découvert ce qu'avait fait sa Némésis. Oh comme il avait du être heureux de pouvoir se venger de toutes ses années à Poudlard où il lui avait rendu la vie impossible ! Oh comme ils avaient du rire de lui le soir lui et ses amis ! Cette colère qui pendant une seconde, c'était évaporée quand Harry c'était précipité vers lui avec inquiétude. Mais elle était vite revenue. Il s'inquiétait uniquement de savoir si il avait retrouvé la mémoire et découvert son jeu. Il avait craqué et l'avait appelé Potter.

Son regard à ce moment là… Remplit de tristesse. Il s'était mordu la lèvre et Draco avait faillit fondre sur elle pour la capturer. Mais il avait serré les poings, l'avait fusillé du regard et il avait résisté. Pas comme Harry. Il n'avait rien dit, il ne c'était pas défendu quand Draco l'avait roué de coups. Après que Harry l'ai embrassé une dernière fois, il avait transplané, tout retourné. Il se souvient avait atterrit dans le restaurant qu'il avait détruit de rage. De rage contre ce salop de Gryffondor. De rage contre lui, parce qu'il avait faillit se laissé aller dans le baisé, de rage contre lui parce qu'il avait aimé, de rage contre lui parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer.

« Draco ? » Surgit soudainement une voix familière, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

« Blaise. »

Le noir, tout sourit s'avança vers lui.

« Tu as oublié ça chez moi l'autre jour, blondie », déclara son meilleur ami en lui tendant un objet brillant.

Dans sa main, un vif d'or tressautait. Draco crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher.

« Draco ? Ça va ? Tu as vu Harry n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui j'ai vu Potter… Et oui ça va très bien ! » Grogna-t-il en se reprenant.

« Tu pleures Draco », annonça Blaise, le visage sérieux.

« Hein ? »

Surprit, il leva ses doigts pour toucher son visage où il fut quatre fois plus surpris. Sous ses doigts, des larmes silencieuses tombaient de ses yeux comme la pluie d'été. Merde, il pleurait vraiment ! Pourquoi ?! Il détestait Potter !

« Que… Pourquoi ? Je… »

Son regard était toujours fixé sur le vif. _« Bordel je crois que je t'aime vraiment trop pour mon propre bien. Me pardonneras-tu un jour Draco ?_ » Le regard vert de Harry, inquiet de savoir si ça lui plaisait.

 _Me pardonneras-tu un jour Draco ?_

Oui.

« Non… je… le… déteste… ce foutu Potter… s'il n'avait pas… »

« Draco… » soupira Blaise avec lassitude, lâchant l'objet doré qui se mit à voleter autour de son maitre blond. « Je te l'avais dit. Parfois, il ne vaut mieux ne pas connaître la vérité pour être heureux. »

« Je suis parfaitement heureux ! »

« Non. _Non,_ Draco. Tu n'es pas heureux Mais tu l'as été. Pendant une année, i ans. Parce que à ce moment là, tu avais une vie heureuse. Tu ne portais plus le poids de ton passé sur les épaules, plus ses erreurs sur l'esprit et ton nom n'était plus un fardeau. Tu étais libre, tu étais toi-même, tu étais… Draco. Le vrai, Draco. Celui tout en dessous du masque, le Draco sensible, heureux, joyeux, amoureux, triste, timide, ému. Pendant ses deux ans, tu as été aimé par quelqu'un, avec force, passion et sincérité. Pas pour ton physique, pas pour ton fric, par pour jouer avec toi, pas pour se foutre de ta gueule. Tu veux savoir un truc Draco ? Pendant 2 ans, Potter n'a pas quitté sa maison. Il est devenu un cadavre ambulant, sans envie de vivre. Le nombre de fois où je n'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause des crises de Ginny ! Hermione à faillit perdre le bébé à cause de son inquiétude pour lui. Il ne parlait plus, ne voyait plus personne, ne mangeait plus. Il était mort. Mort sans toi Draco. Et là, je l'ai vu se relever. Sourire. Vivre. Pour toi merde. Mais ça, tu n'es même pas capable de le voir, de l'accepter. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je serais toujours de ton côté. Mais je vais être honnête. Pour moi, le plus idiot entre vous deux, c'est toi. »

Puis il s'arrêta, croisa les bras et attendit la réaction du blond devant lui. Voyant que celui-ci avait la tête baissée et refusait tout commentaire, Blaise soupira encore une fois. Et il décida de jouer sa dernière carte, celle qui le ferait flancher à coup sur.

Il avait été plus heureux ? C'est vrai qu'il haïssait ses souvenirs qui le dévoraient à petit feu. Mais il avait été libre ? Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix, la même que celle qui avait toujours essayé de le persuader que Harry ne lui avait peut-être pas joué un mauvais tour, répondit. Oui. Oui, il avait été libre et heureux. Grace à Harry. Parce que Harry avait accepté son amitié, son amour, ses larmes et le vide en lui. Parce que Harry avait su réchauffer son corps froid et rassurer son cœur désespéré. Parce que Harry lui avait offert une porte, un espoir, un sourire. Merde, c'était son pire ennemi de Poudlard qui l'avait rendu heureux !

« Draco, Harry va mourir. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama le Serpentard en relevant si soudainement la tête qu'il en avait mal au cou. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?! »

« Il va mourir. Il me l'a dit lui même. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas, une histoire de Mort qui viendrait le chercher ou je ne sais pas quoi… »

« MERDE ! » explosa Draco, le visage reflétant toute sa peur, son inquiétude et son désespoir. « Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir plutôt idiot ! »

Il transplana sans un mot de plus, mais Harry n'était pas chez lui. Il fouilla toutes les pièces, aucun signe de son ancien amant. Et essaya tous les lieux qu'il connaissait, sans réussite. L'hôpital. La maison des belettes, celle de Granger, même le restaurant et chez les amis de Harry. Mais il n'était nul part. Et ça faisait déjà 3 heures. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un endroit, stratégique, que lui seul pouvait connaître. S'il n'y était pas… Il n'avait pas d'autres idées.

« _Elle a reprit ce qui lui avait échappé il y a longtemps. Un jour, mon tour viendra car je lui ai échappé aussi avec l'Horcruxe_ » lui avait-il avoué un jour. Il n'avait pas vraiment comprit la gravité de ses paroles se jour là. Aujourd'hui, il se les prenait en pleine face.

Mourir. Il allait mourir. Potter allait mourir. _Harry_ allait mourir. Il ne pourrait plus voir ses yeux d'un vert si intenses le regarder brillants de ce petit quelque chose qui le faisait être tout retourné. Il ne sentirait plus jamais son odeur si particulière et si envoutante une fois sortit de la douche. Il ne pourrait plus observer sa démarche lente et sensuelle quand il s'approchait du lit le soir. Il ne pourrait plus ressentir de frisson sous ses baisés fiévreux. Il ne pourrait plus fondre devant ses sourires doux. Il ne pourrait plus gémir face à ses caresses. Il ne pourrait plus jamais frémir quand il susurrerait les trois mots qui faisaient battre son cœur plus vite à son oreille.

Parce qu'il ne serait plus là.

« HARRY ! » L'appela de toutes ses forces Draco à peine arrivé à destination.

Il était dans un parc Moldu miraculeusement vide à cet heure là. Il l'appela une nouvelle fois. Il sentait qu'il était là, quelque part. Ils étaient allés dans se parc par loin du restaurant après l'ouverture de celui-ci. Draco était tombé sous le charme des feuilles vertes (disparues pendant l'hiver mais remplacée par un lit blanc sublime) et sa tranquillité. Ils avaient pu être intimes dans un lieu magnifique, marchant doucement main dans main, sans sentir les regards peser dans leurs dos.

« HARRY ! HARRY ! »

Il ne le laisserait pas partir.

…

Elle était là. Douce. Tendre. Chaleureuse. Accueillante. Sa vieille amie. Celle qui l'avait accompagné comme une mère durant 11 années. Celle qui lui avait de si nombreuses fois tendu la main en guise de salut. Celle à qui il avait toujours demandé d'attendre encore un peu. Qu'il n'était pas encore temps.

La Mort.

 _« Vient »,_ murmurait-elle de sa voix tentatrice et envoutante. _Vient…_

Il tendit la main, près à attraper la sienne mais il se figea. C'était comme si quelque chose le retenait encore… Quelque chose comme… une voix ?!

 _« HARRY ! HARRY ! »_

« Draco ? Draco c'est toi ? »

 _« Harry ! »_

 _«_ Draco ?! DRACO ! »

Il ne voyait rien, juste la Mort devant lui, la Mort à côté de lui, la Mort derrière lui, la Mort partout. La Mort et ses mains squelettiques tendues vers lui…

« Non. Non pas maintenant. Attend encore un peu… »

 _« Non. J'ai assez attendu. Ce qui m'appartient doit me revenir ! »_ Rugit-elle alors que sa voix emplissait tout l'espace, vibrait en lui et se répétait à l'infini.

« Pas maintenant je t'en supplie ! Draco… Attend encore un peu, juste un tout petit peu ! »

Mais il ne pourrait pas résister très longtemps, il le savait. Il n'y avait que le noir autour de lui, il ne voyait plus rien.

« Draco… »

Le froid l'envahissait maintenant. Lentement… Il commença sur la partie gauche de son corps. Il naquit au niveau de son pied et monta lentement, lentement, lentement jusqu'à dévorer sa jambe, son torse, sa gorge. Bientôt, il ne pu plus bouger les membres et il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Son cœur ralentissait et son crâne lui faisait mal. Il avait l'impression de sombrer dans l'océan, de tomber dans le vide et de se faire écraser par un Troll en même temps.

Et soudain, la lumière. Blanche, éclatante, miraculeuse. Sur sa peau, ou plutôt sur son torse, une soudaine source de chaleur qui lui réchauffait le corps et l'esprit.

 _« Harry ! Merde Harry, répond ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je… Harry ! Je t'aime tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! »_

Draco ! C'était Draco ! Soudain repu d'une force nouvelle, Harry concentra toutes ses forces et repoussa une énième fois l'apparition.

« Pas maintenant ! » Hurla-t-il.

Puis il ouvrit les yeux.

…

Harry était allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos comme s'il dormait, au bord de l'eau du lac. Personne aux alentours. Quand il le vit, le blond se précipita, craignant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Presque. La peau d'Harry était couverte de taches noires de ses pieds à son cou, et les taches commençaient à se propager sur son torse et sa mâchoire. Il paniqua, essaya plusieurs sorts, mais rien à faire, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

« Harry ! » Hurla-t-il, déposant ses mains sur son torse pour le secouer. « Merde Harry, répond ! Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé ! Je… Harry ! Je t'aime tu m'entends ?! Je t'aime ! »

Il pleurait. Harry était de plus en plus froid et ce serait bientôt finit. Il laissa tomber son front contre le sien et le serra fort contre lui, pour le réchauffer de ses bras. Comme une litanie, il répétait son nom inlassablement.

« Harry… Harry… Harry… »

Puis elle fut là. La Mort. Planant sans un bruit au dessus de lui, ses mains déposées sur son corps. La progression des taches ralentit puis s'arrêta.

 _« Alors c'est toi, celui qui me le tient encore éloigné ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

Sa voix raisonna à l'intérieur de Draco, faisait frémir par parcelle de son corps. Face à cette voix, il avait envie de se coucher sur le sol, fermer les yeux et la laisser l'emporter. Mais il serra les dents et résista, lui jetant un regard noir.

 _« Qui es-tu garçon ? Et qui es-tu pour lui ? »_

« Mon nom est Draco Malfoy. Je suis le… celui qu'aime Harry et qui l'aime. »

 _« Malfoy… Malfoy… Cela me dit quelque chose… Celui qu'il aime et qui l'aime tu dis ? Intéressent. Oh. Cela me revient. Lucius Malfoy, deuxième du nom. Ton père ? Il me l'avait offert il y quelques temps pour retarder l'échéance… »_

« C'était mon père, oui. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. Rendez-moi Harry ! »

 _« Te le rendre ?_ S'étonna la Mort. _Mais il ne t'appartiens pas ! Il est à moi ! »_

« Non. Harry n'est pas à vous, pas plus qu'il m'appartient. Il n'est à personne. »

 _« Bien. Si cela te fait plaisir de le croire. Tu veux donc que je te « rende » le garçon. Malheureusement, il est déjà en partit avec moi et il te serra difficile de le faire revenir. Cependant… Je peux t'aider. Mais il me faut quelque chose en échange. Quelque chose qui vaille une vie attendue depuis 11ans, non, 27 ans. »_

Draco réfléchit. Longtemps même si le temps pressait. Qu'est-ce qui valait une vie ? Une autre vie. Mais Harry ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir sacrifié une vie pour lui. Et aucune vie ne valait celle d'Harry. Ce qu'il faillait c'était…

« Son nom. Prenez son nom. »

 _« Son nom ? »_ Répéta l'apparition, perplexe.

« Son nom. Les Potter. Sa descendance. »

 _« Oh… Oui, effectivement, son nom vaut bien sa vie… Vraiment, tu es très intelligent blondinet… Hm. J'ai hâte de t'avoir avec moi toi aussi ! »_

Sur un rire (joyeux?) elle disparut et les taches sur le corps de Harry commencèrent à s'effacer. Bientôt, il n'eu plus aucune trace, aucune marque de sa mort proche. Toujours dans ses bras, le corps froid réchauffé lentement par la chaleur humaine, Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand et regarder autour de lui d'un regard flou.

« Draco ? » Murmura-t-il en levant les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer les deux perles grises.

« Salut… Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je… Comment… »

« Je t'aime. »

Harry ne l'entendit pas tout de suite et continua à parler avec perplexité en se demandant comment un avait réussit à échapper encore une fois à la Mort alors qu'il était pratiquement dans ses bras cette fois-ci. Puis l'information monta à son cerveau et le mot qu'il prononçait mourut dans sa bouche sans qu'il n'en ai aucun souvenir. Il écarquilla les yeux et se redressa vivement – oui, il n'avait pas bougé, profitons de la situation tout de même !

« QUOI ?! »

« Quoi, quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as dit, répète ! »

« Hm… « Bordel de merde qu'est-ce que tu étais moche avec tes taches noires » ? »

« Non ! Avant ! »

« « Tu peux arrêter de parler de choses incompréhensible j'ai mal à la tête » ? »

« Mais non, avant ! »

« « Je t'aime. » »

Harry se figea de nouveau, puis sourit. Ce fut le plus beau sourire de Draco n'ai vu sur le visage du garçon. Un sourire heureux, plus qu'heureux même. Mais aussi tendre, et amoureux. Devant lui, se dressait Draco. _Son_ Draco. Pas Malfoy.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa de nouveau. C'était le même baisé que quelques minutes plus tôt. Les même picotements sous la peau. La même chair de poule. Le même frissonnement, la même explosion à l'intérieur, la même augmentation des battements de son cœur. Son esprit s'envolait de nouveau avec ses pensées, son inquiétudes et cette chose qui pesait sur son cœur dont il ignorait l'existence. Il était soudainement plus léger, presque à s'envoler. Avec Harry.

« Je t'aime… je t'aime… je t'aime… »

Lequel des deux disaient ses mots ? A moins que ce ne soit les deux ? Ils n'en avait même plus conscience. Les mots naissaient à chaque séparation de leurs lèvres avant de celles-ci ne s'assemblent de nouveau.

« Je suis désolé », souffla enfin Draco, à bout de souffle, le front posé contre celui de son maintenant petit-ami, pour longtemps. « Je t'ai mentis alors que tu ne le méritais pas. Alors que toi, tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie, Harry. Tu étais tellement ancré en moi que je n'ai jamais réussis à éloigner ton fantôme. »

Mais Harry ne lui en voulait pas. Il souriait, le cœur chaud, le corps chaud, l'âme chaude. C'était une douce chaleur, qui réchauffait sans bruler. Il était heureux. Parce que Draco n'avait personne, n'avait que lui. Comme lui.

« Ça n'a aucune importance. J'ai couru après ton ombre durant 2 ans. Alors savoir ce mensonge est la plus belle chose que m'ai offert le monde. »

Draco sourit, rassuré puis l'embrassa encore. Et encore. Et encore.

Pas loin de là, perchée sur une branche d'arbre, invisible dans l'ombre des feuilles, la Mort sourirait. Un sourire heureux et satisfait. Ces deux là étaient parfait et elle avait hâte de les avoirs à ses côtés. Elle imaginait déjà comment son quotidien ennuyant changerait. Mais ils étaient tellement mignons ainsi et tellement futés qu'elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien patienter encore un moment…

 _…_

 _~ Flash Back ~_

 _C'était un de ses moments après l'amour. Un de ses moments où ils tombaient sur le lit, sans plus aucune force, et que Harry se blottissait contre Draco. Un de ses moments où Draco accueillait l'étreinte, l'esprit embrumé mais inquiet. Car ces étreintes étaient toujours avec trop de forces. Comme si Harry avait peur qu'il ne s'envole au loin, qu'il ne parte. Comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui en veuille pour quelque chose. Mais ce soir là ne fut pas tout à fait comme les autres. Au lieu de s'endormir comme toujours, Harry posa une question._

 _« Dit Draco… Si… Si jamais tu retrouvais dans tes souvenirs quelque chose… Quelque chose qui mettrait en péril notre couple… Quelque chose que je n'aurais pas voulu t'avouer pour cette raison… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu me pardonnerais ? »_

 _Draco, allongé sur le dos, se mit à observer le plafond de la chambre, prit dans une profonde réflexion. Il avait eu des doutes à un moment, que Harry lui cachait quelque chose d'important et ils avaient été confirmés par Blaise qui lui avait dit que parfois, valait mieux ne pas savoir la vérité. Il se connaissait. Il en voudrait énormément à Harry. Mais en même temps il y avait une telle terreur, un tel désespoir dans sa question… Voilà de quoi il avait peur. Voilà pourquoi il le regardait avec culpabilité parfois. Voilà pourquoi il le serrait si fort contre lui le soir._

 _« Je pense… Que je t'en voudrais beaucoup. Enormément même. Mais… Si tu persistes, si tu t'expliques, si tu me montre à quel point tu es mal… Je pense que… Non. Je finirais par te pardonner au final, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que je t'aime beaucoup trop pour que ses sentiments soient simplement balayés par la colère. Alors oui, je te pardonnerais. Mais après un certain temps, plus ou moins long. »_

 _Il se tourna vers le brun, et lui sourit en enlevant ses lunettes. Il embrassa le bout de son nez._

 _« Allez. Cesse de te tracasser avec ça. Dormons. »_

 _« Je t'aime Draco. Ne cesse jamais d'y croire. »_

 _« Oui… Je t'aime aussi, stupide amant. »_

 _Oh oui… Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour ne jamais lui pardonner._

 _~ Fin Flash Back ~_

Oh oui, ils s'aimaient. Enormément. Plus tard, Harry apprit sa fertilité plutôt calmement, main dans la main avec Draco. Ils réaménagèrent ensembles dans l'appartement de Paris et Harry reprit son poste à l'hôpital où il fut accueillit les bras ouverts. Il continuait de lutter contre la Mort, mais il se savait tiré d'affaire pour le moment. Viendrait un jour où elle le prendrait avec lui. Mais ce jour là, il quitterait le monde le sourire au lèvres, avec Draco à ses côtés.  
Hermione accoucha trois jours après la presque mort de Harry. Harry se retrouva parrain de la petite Rissa Weasley, un gros bébé rondelet aux cheveux – un choc pour Molly – incroyablement bruns et aux yeux marrons. Elle avait le nez de son père, ses taches de rousseurs mais les yeux de sa mère et ses fossettes. Harry découvrit avec joie de Draco adorait les enfants quand il prit le nourrissons dans ses bras.

Blaise fut rapidement considéré par Emma comme son papa. Elle l'adorait et ensembles, ils s'amusaient à embêter la rousse. Blaise demanda Ginny en mariage, lui avouant qu'il l'aimait depuis très très longtemps, lui avouant être près à la chérir et à l'aimer toute sa vie, à toujours être là pour elle, vouloir être son frère, son meilleur-ami, son confident, son épaule sur laquelle pleurer, son amant, le père de sa fille et son mari. Il acceptait son passé volage, ses peurs, ses désirs. Celle-ci éclata en sanglot tout en acceptant quand sa fille, perplexe, demanda pourquoi Blaise disait ça, n'était-il pas déjà son papa ?

Les deux Nicolas (les enfants de Nott et Seamus et de Fred et Angelina) devinrent très amis à Poudlard et firent les quatre-cent coups ensembles. Surnommés « les Nicolas diaboliques » ils étaient la terreur des enseignants, la source de soupirs de la directrice, des sourires fiers de Fred et Seamus. Ils allèrent tout les deux à Serpentard, à la plus grande joie de Théodore Nott.

Neville et Luna eurent un second enfant après Mark, qui devint très amie avec Rissa. Malheureusement, Luna tomba de son balai à cause de Nargoles trop turbulents et se retrouva paralysée des jambes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être heureuse et toujours la tête dans les nuages.

Harry et Draco visitèrent de nombreux pays avant de décider de définitivement s'installer à Paris. Draco ouvrit plusieurs restaurants dans le monde entier et Harry reçut un prix Nobel. Bientôt, on oublia le Survivant et le fils de mangemort dans le monde sorcier, trop préoccupé par la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Ils ne se marièrent jamais mais vécurent heureux. Ils adoptèrent 3 enfants car Harry – jaloux – ne voulait pas que Draco ai des enfants avec une femme. C'est ainsi que Alicia, Dan et Maël Potter-Malfoy grandirent avec deux papas. Ce fut Maël qui hérita des parts Serpentards de ses parents et fut rapidement surnommé « L'héritier de Serpentard » à la plus grande joie de son père blond et fierté cachée de son papa brun. Alicia était typiquement Gryffondor et Dan était entre les deux, le choixpeau mit d'ailleurs près de 10 minutes à trouver sa maison qui fut Serdaigle – ce gamin était une tête ! - ce qui fit blêmir Draco et rire Harry. Les enfants se chamaillaient souvent mais s'aimaient en réalité très fort, tout comme leurs papas. Après tout, ils avaient un peu tous vécut la même chose. Harry était orphelin, Draco n'avait pas eu une enfance merveilleuse et heureuse, Dan était lui aussi orphelin, Alicia abandonnée dès la naissance parce que sa mère était seule et trop pauvre pour lui offrir une enfance convenable et heureuse et Maël avait été élevé seul par un père violent et alcoolique avant d'être placé en foyer d'accueil. Harry et Draco leur offrirent un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle porte.

…

Et voilà. C'est la fin d'une longue histoire… *renifle* Au début j'ai hésité… Faire en sorte qu'ils se remettent ensemble ou pas ? Mais mon côté gentil à prit le dessus sur celui hyper énervant et j'ai écris une happy end. Moui. Que dites-vous du lemon ? Je ne suis pas très douée pour ça, je préfère lire qu'écrire mais j'ai fais de mon mieux.

—Kiara \ (^o^) /


End file.
